Blurring the Lines
by chrislayerlol
Summary: The world crashes down when you can't bear it anymore. And that's when everything starts to blur- when you look around and see the wrong place. When you can't tell if you've crossed the line. Miku x Luka. Yuri, shoujo-ai and NegiToro fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for a new story.**

**Before I say anything else, I would like to say a big thanks to my beta reader Code03x1, who not only did a brilliant and speedy job getting this chapter sorted, but also came up with the name and the summary for this story as well.**

**If you have read any of my other stories then you should know what paring will be present, and for those of you who haven't, it's Miku and Luka of course.**

**This story is not only hurt/comfort and romance, but it also has a little angst and drama, just to let you know. It also differs slightly from how I described it in the little preview I gave. While what I said is true, this story isn't as happy and fluffy as I made it out to be.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, although it is sort of a prologue/set-up chapter, so I hope you don't find it too boring. As always, I would love to hear what you thought, so if you have time, leave me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Vocaloid**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Teal orbs scanned the rundown exterior of the large public building as the pink haired woman involuntarily shuddered at the thought of entering. The only school in the area that would take her- Vocaloid High- was one of the lowest ranked, poorly funded, and overall one of the most scummy schools in the entire area.

After being kicked out of the prestigious Crypton academy a few weeks ago, Luka had no other choice to look for another school to work at. Unfortunately for her, her boss had slated her in the statement he had given, and virtually no other school would take her seeing as she would be too much of a liability. So after days of desperate searching, Luka finally let the realization hit her, she finally let herself see that Vocaloid High was the only place left.

"This is going to be a nightmare." She muttered to herself as she continued to grimace at the school's rather unappealing exterior. The building she had been used to was immaculate and looked as if it were built ten years ahead of its time, but this… this was, quite frankly, atrocious.

Nevertheless, Luka approached the main entrance and went to go and find the teacher's lounge, wishing that she'd be able to find someone friendly. Hopefully, someone that she could perhaps relate to, although she knew how unlikely that was. "H-hello?" She nervously inquired as she opened the door to the room she was looking for.

All eyes in the room focused on the jittery pink haired woman, and Luka couldn't help but blush slightly under the pressure. "Who are you?" A gruff, brown haired woman stood there.

"_Oh brilliant_." Luka's inner voice said to her with faked enthusiasm, as she felt her fears surface. "I'm the new teacher. My name's Megurine Luka- pleased to…" she mumbled against her stage fright related anxiety.

The brunette heard the shaky voice and looked at the quivering hand that had been presented to her, and laughed through her nose before rudely interrupting. "I really don't care." She spat, causing Luka to recoil from the (partially) unexpected impoliteness. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"_So what I've heard is true- even the teachers here are disrespectful lowlifes_" Luka thought to herself, sighing silently at the disappointing realization. Luka had heard that the students that attended Vocaloid High were not very bright, polite or- in some cases- mentally stable, but she hadn't really anticipated that the staff would follow the same pattern. Then again, this was one of the worst schools in the area, and it's students left with some of the poorest grades imaginable, so Luka guessed that the teachers had to be at least partly to blame. "I was wondering if…" Luka started, but was cut off by the seemingly annoyed brunette.

"The question was rhetorical." She barked, standing up to face the pinkette. "Why the hell are you still here?"

Luka panicked and fled from the enraged woman, and sheepishly went to look for someone else to converse with. She clumsily stumbled over a chair leg and fell forward into the arms of another woman who Luka hoped wasn't as angry as the one she'd just met.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The tall blonde shouted, pushing the now blushing pinkette off of her.

"S-sorry, I tripped." Luka threw her hands the air, waving them apologetically. "I didn't hurt you or anything did I?"

The woman shook her head, quickly reverting back to her state of disinterest. "Nah, although you nearly made me spill my coffee."

Luka bowed politely. "I'm so sorry; I'll try to be more careful."

"Really, it's no problem." The blonde stately flatly as she curiously eyed the pink haired woman's odd behaviour, finding it somewhat similar to a baby deer trying to walk for the first time; nervous, unsteady and rather clumsy. After Luka had finished bowing a few more times, she was met with an outstretched hand, and was pleasantly surprised that her incident with the brunette seemed to be a one off. "The name's Lily." The tall woman introduced herself.

Luka took the other teacher's hand and returned the handshake with gusto. "I'm Luka, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Luka breathed a sigh of relief as it looked as if her worries had been for nothing; she had already found someone pleasant enough, and only had to go through one nerve-wracking ordeal to do so. "I was wondering if you could possibly help me with something?"

Lily's expression was one that closely resembled a grimace, although it was laced with confusion. She found this new teacher rather odd and she could almost certainly tell that the pinkette wouldn't fit in here. "What d'ya need?" She asked as she leant back against the counter and sipped her coffee.

Luka smiled politely. "Well, I was just wanted to know where my room is. It says I've been assigned to B-3, and I was just wondering if you could provide me with directions...?" Unbeknownst to Luka, most people in the room were viewing the scene confusedly, finding Luka's rather posh way of speaking to be an assault on their poorly trained brains.

The blonde nodded slowly, still trying to figure this peculiar woman out. "B-3 huh? Um, you take a left from here and then take the first right you see. B3 is the first door on the left I think."

The confused woman was met with yet another round of bows from the pinkette. "Oh, thank you very much; I was a little worried that I wouldn't be able to find my class." She exclaimed as she fiddled with her hands nervously, eyes darting around the room sharply taking in the new surroundings.

The blonde scoffed almost inaudibly. "Don't mention it." She grumbled nonchalantly.

The pink haired woman smiled, and decided that it might be a good time to partake in some idle small talk. Little did she know that was one of the worst mistakes she could make. "I don't see why that other woman couldn't have just told me in the first place, she seems rather rude don't you think?"

The blonde's rather low energy demeanour shifted immediately, and she looked just as angry as the brunette had moments ago. "What are you trying to say, that Meiko is impolite?"

Luka wasn't really thinking and so just answered instinctively. "Well yeah, she didn't even…" She started nervously, before being cut off by Lily, which let the pinkette know that the blonde's attitude and personality where akin to Meiko's, and that she was most likely in quite a bit of trouble.

"Oi Meiko, this bitch thinks you're rude." She shouted over at the brunette, and a devious grin grew on both their faces. "I think you should come over here and teach her a lesson, don't ya think?"

Meiko set down her bottle, letting Luka know that she was already under the influence of alcohol, and stood up abruptly. "What, don't like the way I spoke to you, you stuck up little bitch?" She asked as she neared the trembling pinkette.

"Well you see I, well… um, it's not like that really." Luka bumbled over her words, trying desperately to explain, but failing horribly in the process. Her lack of inexperience in social situations was really hindering her now and she rapidly began to fear for her safety.

Meiko jested at the pinkette's inability to reply. "Try using your fancy words now, you stupid fuc…"

"Whoa Meiko, there's no need for any of that." A purple haired man called out and promptly put himself between the two women, stopping the brunette before she uttered a word that would have surely disgusted the pinkette. "Our newest teacher doesn't deserve that kind of treatment." He said kindly.

Luka was thankful that a knight in shining armor had appeared just in the nick of time. Little did she know, protecting her, was the last thing on Gakupo's mind. "A woman as beautiful as this shouldn't be subjected to that kind of treatment." He exclaimed before sliding his hands down the pinkette's shoulders, caressing her sides and eventually stopping at her hips. "A woman like _this _should be taken care off, if you know what I mean." He shot a perverted wink to Luka, and began to maneuv2er his hands around to her ass.

Luka's eyes shot open wide when she realized what the perverted, purple haired man was up to. "W-what are y-you d-doing?" She asked fearfully a she felt fingers grab at the skin of her buttocks. "This…this is sexual harassment." She pointed out in a terrified whisper, but it didn't put a stop to the lecherous man's actions, it only seemed to make his sleazy grin stretch.

"It's not if you like it..." He whispered in a husky tone and leaned in to steal a kiss from the flustered woman.

Luka ripped herself away from the tall man and ran for the door. "You…you are all despicable people." She whispered unbelievingly before sprinting to her designated classroom, spending the few spare minutes she had sobbing quietly. Today was going to be truly awful.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Homeroom hadn't been much better than her experience at the teachers' lounge. For a start, only about two thirds of her pupils actually showed up and most of them were late anyway. Luka however was glad for the reduced numbers. Not a single person had shown an ounce of courtesy or politeness and had all pretty much spat a barrage of insults at her as soon as they realized how spineless she seemed to be. The pinkette was thinking that at this rate, she would surely be fired from her new job seeing as she would have great difficulty with controlling even one student, let alone an entire class. Luka was just glad that ten members of the class were missing as it meant that she didn't have to endure their rude comments that she knew they would shamelessly throw at her.

After essentially cowering behind her desk for the entire homeroom period, Luka was given a few minutes to collect her thoughts and compose herself before the first lesson started. She tried telling herself that her first class would be easier to handle seeing as they were only freshmen, and that she needed to show some backbone and assert her authority if she was going to get anywhere in this dreadful shambles of a school.

Luka was pleasantly surprised that the frequency of insults was lower. There were still some who felt the need to demoralize their new teacher, but some seemed to be either too scared, too uninterested, or too tired to bother. The pink haired woman seemed to managing quite well, but it all came crumbling down when two blonde twins showed up.

"Who the hell is this?" The short girl asked bitterly, looking her new sensei up and down.

"Don't you remember silly? Gakupo-sensei told us at the end of last semester that we'd been getting a new teacher." The cute blonde boy chimed. "Sorry about her, she's a little forgetful. Oh, and sorry we're late, could you still mark us in, we're the Kagamine twins by the way."

Luka nodded and penciled in ticks next to the respective names. "Don't worry about it; we still have a few minutes before the lesson starts."

"Oh good, I didn't want to be in trouble on my first day back at school." Len said with enthusiasm, bringing a grin to the pink haired teacher's face. "Let me just fetch you an apple before I sit down."

Luka smiled gleefully as she realized that there was hope after all. Even if all the other kids didn't have any interest in learning, Luka thought that she could concentrate her efforts on one student, invest in him and get him a good grade and possibly a future. "An apple? Why thank you, that's very generous of you." She said naively, missing the quite obvious signs that most other people would have been able to see. Even though Luka was incredibly gifted when it came to academic matters, she was next to hopeless with social interactions, which not only led to her being fired but also made making acquaintances and friendships difficult

Rin had barely been able to contain her giggles, and Luka's blindly trusting comment pushed her over the edge. She burst out laughing, letting loud chuckles go right in front of the pinkette. "Len, stop; you're killing me. How the hell do you manage to keep it up that long?" She asked between fits of giggles.

Len started sniggering himself. "I don't know sis, I really don't." He replied, causing confusion for the now uneasy woman. He pulled his hand from the depths of his bag and instead of the apple that had been promised, the boy's middle finger came shooting out and he thrust it up at the pinkette's face, laughing all the while.

The pinkette nodded shakily, acknowledging the rude gesture. "Very well. Thank you." Was all she could say. Her stupid polite tendencies made her look a fool in front of the entire class. Although, she was actually thankful that Len hadn't hit her instead, and she took a small solace in the fact that only her pride was hurt. "P-please, sit d-down."

"I'll sit down when I want to, bitch." The cuteness had faded from his voice, being replaced with the gruff, dirty undertone that everyone around here seemed to possess. The blonde proceeded to walk down the rows, slapping every hand presented to him, all the while basking in the appreciation for such a well-executed prank.

Luka no longer felt safe standing at the door to welcome her new students so she retreated behind her desk, looking down at the floor the whole while. She waited for a good few minutes before starting, even though a large portion of the register was still blank. She began to write her name up on the board when she was interrupted by the familiar voice of the female Kagamine.

"No one cares who you are!" she shouted, causing uproar of laughter in the classroom.

Luka soldiered through and managed to get all eight letters of her surname down on the board, despite the heckling that came with each one. She had intended to actually teach her vast knowledge of the English language to these children, but she saw no use in trying to branch out from the curriculum when she knew that not a soul in the room was bothered. "T-turn to p-page 64 of your textbooks p-please." She commanded weakly, while she did the same. "Do the first two exercises." She instructed, all the while never removing her gaze from the grimy floor.

Luka retuned to the shelter of her desk shortly after, and didn't speak for the rest of the lesson, not only because she knew no one would listen but because she was much too afraid to do so. "Well, it looks like I'll be out of here in no time." She thought to herself, mixing optimism with pessimism as she remembered the reason why she got fired from her previous job; her inability to deal with her students.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Even though she'd only been at this new school for a couple of hours, Luka felt as if it had sucked the life out of her; drained her shy, yet still bubbly personality. For her second class, the pinkette didn't even bother greeting her students, instead deciding to use the traditional method of taking the register once everyone who was going to arrive did.

She checked her watch and decided that it was time to get her lesson underway, but just as she was about to being, one last late arrival walked through the door. "Sorry I'm late." A female voice said with genuine apologetic undertones.

Miku had overslept; forgetting that today was the first day of the winter semester and so had missed most of the morning. Miku however, was a girl who wouldn't miss a day of school for the world and so even though most people would have just gone back to bed or called in sick, Miku had hastily gotten ready and shot off to school.

Teal orbs read the one piece of text on the board and she committed her new teacher's name to memory. "I… sorry. It's not too late to mark me in is it?" She asked worriedly, scared that she might get a bad mark against her otherwise perfect record.

Luka sighed lazily, and was disappointed with her own self when she realized the action. It seemed as if this school was already beginning to have an effect on her. "No, what's your name?" She asked with only a slight slither of interest.

Miku was still breathing hard after sprinting from the train station "Hatsune… Miku...!" The tealette exclaimed between a final pant for air.

"Hatsune…Hatsune… where have I seen that name before?" Luka wondered to herself, and took a second to think. She quickly remembered that it was one of the no-shows from homeroom, and was a little annoyed that she had even bothered to show up. "What time do you call this, school started over two hours ago…?" The pink haired woman started, and when she heard the mildly assertive tone in her voice she gave herself enough confidence to look up at the offending student. Although, as soon as she met the girl's eyes, she stopped, feeling as if she was physically incapable of producing words anymore.

Luka's incapacitation wasn't because the girl's eyes were captivating beautiful or because she was surprised at how the shade of teal was remarkably close to her own. The thing that rendered her speechless was the innocence that they held; the pure gentle softness that she had yet to see so far today. Luka could see that this girl was nothing like the rest of the delinquents she was surrounded by; Luka could clearly tell that Miku was special. In an instant, she felt a powerful bond between her and the tealette form; an attachment that she had never felt towards anyone let alone a random stranger.

Miku's breath hitched when she was presented with the full image of her new teacher. She had only seen a veil of soft pink hair surrounding the woman up until now, but once she looked up, Miku was met with unparalleled beauty. Miku could see that her new sensei was like her, not destined to be here, meant for better things. Everything about her told Miku that Luka shouldn't be here, whether it be her perfectly articulated words, her expensive clothing or the cute, naïve innocence that she read in her eyes, they all showed her that Luka was just as rare as she was in a place like this. "I'm sorry, it's just that I overslept. You're not going to punish me are you?" She asked nervously as she snapped herself out her little trance in which she was marvelling at the pink haired woman's beauty.

Luka too was off in her own little world; lost in the untainted gem that was the teal haired student. "N-no, I… I… w-wont punish you." She bumbled over her words, causing the most adorable of smiles to appear on the tealette's features. Luka's heart fluttered uncontrollably as she continued to gawk at the tealette, and she knew it was strange but she felt as if she and Miku were already good friends. It felt like they would complement each other perfectly. She felt comfortable and at ease with Miku and, for a few precious seconds, she forgot all her fears and worries and just focused on the perfect teal gem before her.

"Oh thank you, you don't know how much this means to me." Miku replied dreamily. She too felt as if the pink haired woman had been what she'd been missing her whole life. Her heart was beating much faster than normal at the sight of the pinkette, but it didn't bother her in the slightest because she just knew that Luka felt exactly the same way. She couldn't help but be pulled in by the alluring woman, finding the bond they shared to be strong even though they had just met.

"No problem." Luka replied quietly. "Why don't you take your seat and we can get started." She suggested politely, quickly feeling better about the situation knowing that was one genuinely nice person in this sorry excuse for a school; one person actually worth teaching.

The tealette nodded cutely. "Okay. I look forward to learning from you Megurine-sensei!"

Luka smiled brightly, and the two women shared one last look with each other before Miku turned on her heels and headed for her seat. Now that she was no longer focused on the tealette, she could see a whole classroom of curious faces, all wondering as to what happened. They all knew that Miku liked each and every one of her teachers and was probably the most polite person in the whole school, not to mention the most popular and the smartest, but something about hers and Luka's encounter seemed a little odd; it seemed a little too intimate and felt like a daydream, even for Miku.

Luka considered sitting down and employing her previous tactics to hide away from the majority of the hurtful banter directed at her, but as she took a cursory glance over her classroom she saw that Miku had already set up and looked eager to learn. The tealette already had her reading glasses on and had her book open at the appropriate page whereas half the class hadn't even opened their bags.

Luka quickly decided that even know she would have to step in the firing line, she would try and actually teach this particular class, seeing as she had gotten a brilliant vibe from the tealette. She went up to the board and started writing; opening the tap to the vast bank of knowledge so that she could feed these kids (more specifically Miku) some useful facts, not just crap from an old textbook.

"What is this?" A green haired girl called out, and Luka involuntarily shivered, waiting for the insult. "Just give us something from the textbook; I didn't come here to learn."

Luka watched her hand shake and could feel her will fading quickly as she realized that she overestimated her confidence. She was about to give up when the familiar angelic voice spoke. "Quiet down, Gumi." Miku commanded. "This is a school, we come here to learn." She spoke slowly, almost as if she was trying to teach the less than intelligent greenette about the building she was in. "Megurine-sensei is already way better than Gakupo ever was; she's actually teaching, not just supervising. So why don't you stay quiet so those of us who want to learn can do."

Luka turned and imagined that she see a book or a various pieces of stationery thrown at the teal haired girl, not just from Gumi, but from all the other rough looking students. However, nothing of the sort happened and what was even more surprising was that the greenette actually followed Miku's instruction.

Teal orbs locked again for a brief moment as Luka shot a grateful look and a relived smile at her new star pupil. Miku quickly reminded her that she had a lesson to be getting on with, when she gestured for Luka to carry on after she had lost herself again. "Um… where was I? Oh yes… as I was saying…." Luka started up cutely, much to the amusement of the tealette.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka's second lesson had been relatively successful and she managed to get everything done that she had planned to. There were still a few idiots who tried to make fun of her, but the studious Miku would always intervene, much to the nervous pinkette's relief. Over the short time she and Miku spent together, she had developed quite a rapport with the teal haired girl, not only because she found it easy and refreshing to converse with her where she would usually be awkward and embarrass herself, but because Miku loved asking questions and Luka was all too happy to supply an answer for each one personally; taking the time to go over to the tealette's desk and unravel Miku's numerous inquiries in great detail.

Luka had spent break time locked away in her classroom and suffered through her next two lessons until lunchtime. After contemplating about whether or not to once again remain hidden in her classroom, Luka decided that she might as well try to get out and make an attempt to bond with her fellow teachers.

After ordering a portion of spicy tuna hand rolls, a simple salad and a bottle of water, the pinkette made her way over to the teacher's seating area. "E-excuse me." She nervously said to the purple haired fiend that had his legs sprawled out in the pathway between two tables.

Gakupo smirked when he heard the newest sensei's voice and nodded slyly to the other members of his table. "What can I help you with beautiful." He asked, his tone being what he considered irresistible, but turns out _was _resistible.

"Y-you're blocking the path. Can I get through please?" She inquired politely

The tall man shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid not, I'm still a little disappointed about our earlier encounter. I am quite annoyed that we didn't get to finished what we started."

"We didn't start anything, and therefore there is nothing to finish. That was sexual harassment, so imagine how I feel?" Luka snapped uncharacteristically, hating the cheeky grin plastered on the purple haired man's features.

Gakupo's playfulness went out the window, and he quickly became angry at the tall woman's outburst. He grabbed the pinkette's arm roughly and pulled her down to his level, leaving Luka to balance the suddenly heavy tray of food solely with her left hand. "You better keep your voice down, you stupid bitch, or someone's gonna get hurt." He whispered sharply into the pinkette's ear.

Luka struggled in the man's firm grip, but he held tight, not letting Luka go. She instead pulled herself as far away from him as she could so at least he couldn't try anything. "Get off m-me." She weakly commanded, as she tried to pull free, all the while being cautious of the heavy load in her left hand. "If you don't stop I'll have no choice to report you to the head."

"Oh really?" He amusedly asked. "Why don't you report me right now? The head's right here." He informed, nodding to the blue haired man across from him. "Kaito, do you see any problem with this?"

"None what so ever." He replied, before he and the purple haired man proceed to chuckle at the situation.

While Gakupo was distracted with the worst excuse for a head teacher the pinkette had ever seen, Luka managed to pull her arm away and put enough distance between them so that he wouldn't be able to latch back on. "You should be ashamed of yourselves." She reprimanded at a barely audible level and took the long way round like she should have done in the first place.

She was in such a rush get away from the lecherous pair that she failed to notice the outstretched leg of a certain brunette, who still held a grudge from earlier. Luka watched as various salad leaves and pieces of food levitated from her plate as gravity took hold, lifting them from the tray as she fell.

The pinkette fell hard on her face and only narrowly avoided colliding with her sushi. She closed her eyes as she heard every mouth in the room release a deafening chorus of laughter, and she couldn't stop tears leaking from her eyes knowing that she was being heckled by hundreds of people.

Luka rose slowly and brushed off the filth that she was sure lurked on the floor and turned to see that all eyes were on her. She sheepishly picked up the only salvageable thing; that being her bottle of water and ran to the nearest exit as tears streamed from her eyes, which only served in perpetuating the heckling she received.

Over at the other side of the cafeteria, Miku disgustedly watched as everyone lost themselves in fits of giggles. She was mortified that such a pleasant, intelligent and innocent young woman could be treated in such a way. She desperately wanted to chase after her favourite teacher and comfort her, but her popularity only stretched so far, and she knew that doing that would be considered unacceptable no matter how many people liked you.

So she sat there and struggled in silence as rage and sadness wracked her body, helpless to do anything to help the poor woman. It hurt her to think that she was letting Luka down, especially seeing as she considered her a friend. Even though their time together had been relatively brief, Miku felt as if a strong bond had formed between them and she felt terrible knowing that her so called friends were mocking the person she felt most attached to; hating that social convention stooped her from going to comfort the woman in distress.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku left her after school singing club disappointed. She usually loved singing with her friends, but she found that she couldn't even look at them without getting mad, so singing harmoniously was out of the question. She was still furious that the people she called friends had laughed at the pink haired woman, especially seeing as what happened wasn't funny in the slightest. Miku thought that any normal person would have gone over to help; checked to see if she was okay, but then she remembered that she shared the school with a horde of brain-dead apes, who have nothing better to do that mess about, take drugs and get themselves into trouble.

After cleaning up the practice room on her lonesome because everyone was too lazy to help, it was already nearing five o'clock and everyone had gone home. She made her way to the main entrance but stopped when she passed her English classroom.

Miku was presented with the image of the pink haired woman; face down on the desk, as she silently cried to herself. Without even needing to think about it, Miku burst in and knelt down beside the dishevelled woman's chair. "M-Megurine-sensei?" she tentatively inquired, finding it saddening that the pinkette was crying by herself.

Luka had jumped at the sound of the door being flung open, fearing that it might have been Meiko coming to drop off more marking for her to slave over. Although, when she heard the concerned whispers, she realized that it was the only kind person she'd met so far. She nervously peered through her veil of hair and caught sight of the distinctive shade of teal that could only belong to Miku. "I…I... it's not w-what it looks l-like." She stammered through gentle sobs, trying to hide the fact that she had broken down in to a heap of sorrow.

Miku could tell that her new teacher was embarrassed for crying in front of her, but the tealette didn't care in the slightest. "Hey, shh. It's okay to cry, I won't judge you." She said soothingly as she gently stroked the tearful woman's arm, trying her best to comfort her without weirding her out. She would have preferred to give the pinkette a hug, but she didn't know whether or not she'd be okay with the gesture, even though she and her were on very friendly terms already.

A small smile formed on the pinkette's features as she watched Miku attempt to comfort her. She found that the simple presence of the tealette was enough to make her feel better, and that coupled with her gentle gesture, allowed Luka's tears to come to a stop. "Thank you." She whispered hoarsely, pushing her bangs from her eyes to get a better look at the tealette.

Miku's brow furrowed slightly. "What are you thanking me for, I haven't done anything." She stated while continuing to stroke the pinkette's arm.

"You were here for me." Luka blurted, quickly blushing when she heard her voice. "You've been nothing but kind and considerate to me while everyone else showed me nothing but disrespect." Luka continued when she noticed Miku's small smile caused by her previous comment. "If I'm honest, you're the only thing that's kept me going all day." She admitted nervously.

A rose tinge appeared on the tealette's cheeks, and she was flattered that she had had such an effect on the older woman. Without thinking, Miku latched herself onto her new teacher and hugged her tightly, hoping to cheer the woman up.

Luka's eyes widened and she felt her heart shift up into the next gear. She usually hated physical contact, especially displays of affection, so she was expecting to be disgusted with the teal haired girl's actions; she thought she would have torn herself away just like she usually did. But, in actuality, Luka found the foreign contact to be just what she needed and so- after a few seconds of contemplation-she brought her arms around the girl weakly, and tried her best to return the gesture.

Luka quickly broke down again, finding Miku's actions stirred up powerful emotions within her. She pulled the tealette close and snuggled into her warmth, loving the feeling of her hands on her back. After all the crap she had to endure today, a hug was exactly what she needed, and she was glad that she could share it with someone so considerate, so intelligent and someone who smelled so nice… wait, what? Luka snapped herself out of her mini trance and found herself to be greedily sucking in the girl's sweet scent in through her nostrils, using the aroma to calm herself down, using it to relax after her stressful day.

Miku also noticed it too; she felt the woman take long inhalations against her neck and realized what Luka was doing. She didn't mind however, she just found it amusing that such a refined and beautiful woman could be so… cute. What made her cuter was her nervousness and the way she would always stammer when speaking to the class, things that made the tealette smile whenever they would occur, which as it happened was quite often. "You are adorable Megurine-sensei." She stated out of the blue, and pulled back to gauge the other woman's reaction.

Luka turned into a red as a tomato at the tealette's comment. "I…I'm n-not adorable. W-why would y-you say that?" She stuttered nervously, finding being called cute had really thrown her off guard.

Miku's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Because it's true." Miku offered. "Everything about you is just the cutest; your stuttering, your blush, the way you seem so skittish, it just makes you look so… adorable." Miku felt the overwhelming need to tease the older woman, knowing that it would just make her cuter in the process.

"I'm a grown woman. I don't have it in me to be cute." Luka said with a stern voice once she composed herself.

Miku shook her head, obviously disagreeing. "That's incorrect, because here you are- cute as button." She pointed out triumphantly, laughing a little at her victory.

The sound, brought back the mortifying memory from the cafeteria, and Luka quickly became quite upset again. "Hey, I thought you were one of the nice ones, don't you bully me too." She reprimanded, before looking down at the floor, sulking after being made fun of.

Miku heard the woman's slightly gloomy tone and felt bad for taking the mic. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing- I was trying to cheer you up." Miku offered and successfully brought the pinkette's gaze back to hers. "After what happened to you in the cafeteria I thought you needed some comforting, I thought you'd like hearing how cute you are." She said sincerely, losing the teasing tone from earlier.

Luka realized that the tealette genuinely thought of her as cute, and blushed faintly. "Yeah, I guess I could." She conceded. "I can't believe Meiko tripped me, it was terrible… mortifying."

"I know… I was horrified at what Meiko did to you." Miku agreed immediately. "And I just want you to know that I didn't laugh at all, even though everyone seemed to think of it as hilarious."

Luka breathed a sigh of relief. Even though she hadn't expected the tealette to be one to find such an immature thing funny, Luka was glad to have it confirmed in words. "I'm glad." She simply offered before standing up and pulling the tealette back into her arms.

Miku didn't find it weird that she was hugging with a teacher; she instead loved the way that Luka gripped onto her needily even if the reason behind it was rather sad. After staying connected for a long while, the two eventually separated, both smiling happily at each other. "Feeling better?" Miku asked cutely, scrunching her nose as she did so.

"I guess." Luka responded with little enthusiasm, causing the tealette to frown slightly. "But it's not that about that." Luka quickly tried to rectify the situation when she saw the sad look on the Miku's features. "You did a great job in cheering me up, it's just I seemed to have misplaced my purse, and I can't get home without it."

Miku nodded in understanding. "Oh… I see. Has it got your car keys in it?" She inquired inquisitively.

"No, I don't drive." Luka stated as she tried searching the room again. "But it does have my money and without it I can't buy a train ticket." Luka explained, instantly bringing an idea to the tealette.

"I can pay for you." Miku exclaimed cheerfully, pulling out her purse to check her money.

Luka smiled sincerely, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't take your money, it's not fair on you."

The tealette quickly totaled up her spare change and found that she had enough for two tickets, but only just. "I have enough for the both of us, and you can just pay me back later if you feel you need to." Miku offered, but she could still tell that the pink haired woman was hesitant. "It's the least I can do after that amazing lesson."

Luka opened her mouth, but closed it shortly afterward, taken aback slightly by the compliment. "As much as I appreciate the offer, I can't accept. Plus, I've got to stay here and look for my bag."

Miku found the pinkette's naivety cute. "I hate to say this, but I think it's probably been stolen. This school has a lot of thieves and I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to take it from you." The tealette pointed out, making Luka nod her head in defeat. "So…seeing as you have no other way of getting home, why don't you let me pay for you?" She reiterated, hoping that Luka would accept.

Luka saw no other alternative and so agreed with the tealette's proposal. "Alright. I'll pay you back tomorrow morning- first thing, alright?" She offered seriously.

The tealette let out a small giggle. "Like it said, it's no problem, pay me back whenever you want to."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After learning that Miku lived in the same neighbourhood as her, Luka was glad when she realized that she could get the train home with the tealette every night. During the journey, Miku eventually dropped the topic of schoolwork when she managed to ask all the questions that she didn't have time for in class, and switched to more personal matters.

Once Miku had found out the reason for Luka losing her job, she couldn't help but tease her for it. She remembered how skittish and nervous Luka was in her lesson with her, and found that she couldn't stop herself from bringing it back up to playfully toy with the pinkette, finding the way she would blush or deny things rather childishly endearing for such a sophisticated looking woman.

"Cut it out Miku, don't make fun of me for losing my job. You're just as bad as the rest of them." Luka stated with a pout, knowing she'd make the tealette cease her light hearted joking by playing the emotional card.

"I am not, I don't even compare to them." She declared proudly. "I wasn't making fun of you for that anyway, just the way you were in class. You just need to stop being so unbelievably cute. I can't stop teasing you when I see how cute you are; you only perpetuate the situation." Miku was once again met with a glare from the pinkette, silently telling her to cut it out. "I'm sorry Megurine-sensei."

"Apology accepted." She said quietly. "Hey, you know we're not in school anymore you don't have to refer to me as sensei. Why don't you just call me Megu…-" Luka started, but quickly realized that friends wouldn't address each other by such formal titles. "Just call me Luka when we're out of school okay?"

Miku's eyes widened a little, as she found the prospect of referring to a teacher by the first name oddly exciting. "Really? Are you sure?" She asked with the slightest hint of giddiness present in her voice.

The pinkette chuckled, finding her student's reactions delightful. "Of course. While we're out of school, we're just two friends and we might as well go by our first names, I see no reason why...

Luka stopped when she heard the train's announcement system crackle into life, announcing their stop. "Looks like it's time to get off." She said almost disappointedly.

The tealette grabbed her teacher's hand and they made their way off the train. They walked for a little while in comfortable silence, still with their fingers intertwined, not caring about what anyone who saw thought. "I had a really nice time today, you really made the day worth going through." Luka stated shyly when they reached the point at which they had to part ways.

Miku blushed. "Me too, you're a really great teacher and I can't wait until tomorrow." The teal haired girl admitted. "I guess I'll see you then."

Luka nodded and reluctantly let her grip on the tealette's hand loosen. She waved goodbye and watched as the tealette walked off into to the early sunset, and noticed a pain quickly forming in her heart.

Miku looked over her shoulder, and she felt her throat grow tighter with emotions. She felt bad for leaving the pinkette and could also feel emptiness where warmth had been only seconds ago. She considered going back, but thought she would look silly seeing as she had no logical reason to do so, and so carried on walking.

Luka began her walk, and felt weaker with every step. The tealette had given her strength to get through the day, but being apart from her let the memories of the day flood back into her mind. She remembered how scared she felt whenever Gakupo would touch her, and how humiliated she felt when she fell ungracefully to the floor in the cafeteria, and couldn't stop tears from leaking from her eyes.

She then remembered that without her purse, she had no keys and so couldn't even get into the lonely place she was walking to. She turned round and caught sight of the teal ponytails vanishing around the corner, and she set off after them, hoping she'd be able to see which door they'd disappear behind before it was too late.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku barely had the chance to put her bag down before she heard knocking on her front door. She was pleasantly surprised to see the pink haired woman, finding the way she was panting slightly charming. "Luka, what are you doing here?"

Luka took a moment to catch her breath before speaking. "I forgot that my keys were in my purse." She replied.

"Luka…"Miku said with fake exasperation. "What are we gonna do with you, eh?" She asked teasingly.

The pinkette heard her tone and frowned. "Would you stop that, I'm not your toy that you can just tease all day long you know?" She reprimanded playfully, finding herself slightly annoyed with how persistent Miku was with her teasing. "I was just wondering if I could use your phone to call a locksmith, mine's in my purse you see."

Miku giggled at her sensei's adorable forgetfulness. "Sure, come on in." She said sincerely, knowing that she was probably edging on the pinkette-teasing limit. "The phone's just through there, on the wall."

Luka walked into the small building, and while she found it quaint and homely, she found it a bit depressing that Miku had to live under such poor conditions. The space was rather small, and it looked as if it hadn't been redecorated since it was built. There were only a few luxury items, namely an ancient television and an outdated game's console plugged into it. "Arigato." Luka bowed politely and went to the wall phone that looked as it were from the eighties.

Miku couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by her… modest accommodation. While it was only her parents and her living here, it was still a tiny house and she felt rather poor next to the pinkette, who she regarded as an elegant and sophisticated woman, especially when she remembered Luka telling her about her wealthy background.

"Well…he said he'd be here in a few hours at the most." Luka declared as she hung up, snapping Miku from her mildly depressed train of thought. "Thank you again for letting me use your phone."

"Oh, it's no problem." Miku brushed it off as no big deal even though she did actually have to be cautious about using the phone due to monetary restrictions. Luka bowed once again and then made her way to the front door. "Wait!" Miku called out, grabbing the pinkette's arm before she could leave. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to wait for the locksmith." The taller woman replied a little confusedly. "Where else would I be going?"

"You can't just wait outside; it's freezing out there and it's already getting dark." Miku pointed out. "Why don't you just wait here?" Miku suggested, partly because it was a practical solution, but mostly because she just wanted to enjoy the company of the intelligent and enthralling pinkette for a few extra hours."

"I can't wait here, wouldn't I be imposing?" She asked worriedly, but just got a defiant shake of the head from the tealette. "What about your parents, wouldn't they mind having an uninvited guest?"

"They don't get home until late, so they won't even be here." Miku quickly retorted, wanting nothing more than to have Luka stay. "And besides you can't be any worse than my friends; I doubt you'll eat all my food and mess the place up will you?" She rhetorically asked.

"Of course I wouldn't." Luka replied sincerely, finding it sad that the people Miku considered friends were just lowlifes completely different from her. "What about the locksmith; he's meant to be meeting me at my address?"

Miku beamed and grabbed the phone of the wall. "Just call him up silly." Miku answered playfully, causing them both to giggle at Luka's uncharacteristic lapse in thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a frankly wonderful evening with the pinkette in which they had talked extensively about school, Miku had cooked dinner for the two of them after much protest from the pinkette, and they were now sitting on the tealette's sofa, discussing Luka's employment issues.

Both girls' conceptions about the evening had gone out of the window. Luka had initially thought that being alone with a brand new student, not to mention eating a meal she had cooked while talking with each other intimately, would be very peculiar. She felt that if it had been anyone else, that probably would have been the case. But with Miku, something was different. She wasn't afraid to be open with her, she felt comfortable and safe in her presence and for the first time in a long time, she actually felt wanted. All those pleasant feelings had shattered her misconceptions and she found the experience to be one of the most enjoyable one's in recent memory.

Miku had also wondered about the strangeness of their situation. She thought that inviting her teacher in to her house and then cooking a meal for her would be embarrassing, awkward and just plain weird. But with Luka, it was like she'd know her for years; it was like the pinkette understood her completely, like she was her best friend. Miku loved having someone with an IQ that was at least in a double figures to talk to for a change, finding the conversation enthralling and interesting, instead of tedious, and borderline repulsive.

"I still can't believe they kicked you out for something so… silly." Miku declared sympathetically.

Luka shrugged. "Well… it's kind of understandable; I couldn't control the class. What use is a teacher who can't teach?" The pinkette pointed out with a defeatist attitude.

"I just can't imagine you being that bad though." Miku thought out loud, blushing when she realized. "I mean… you were excellent in our lesson today. I have to admit that you were a little skittish and you did take all those insults on the chin, but as far as the teaching goes, it was superb, I've never learnt so much in one lesson before." The tealette elaborated passionately, brining an embarrassed grin to the pinkette's lips.

Luka thought a little before answering, knowing the reason for her relative success in Miku's lesson, but was too uncomfortable to say. "Well… all my other lessons went to hell. The only reason yours went so smoothly is… well… it was because of you." She sheepishly admitted.

The tealette's brow furrowed curiously. "What do you mean; I didn't do anything did I?"

"You did." Luka blurted instantly. "From the moment I met you I knew you were special, I knew you were different from the others."

"Well yeah, I try hard, and I'm a little bit smarter than the rest, but I wouldn't call myself special." The younger woman replied, in an almost self-loathing manner.

Luka pulled Miku into a warm hug, completely disagreeing with the tealette's objections. "You are, you were so enthusiastic, so intelligent, so… so perfect."

Miku giggled. "That's a little over dramatic don't you think? I mean I'm just better than most of the people in my school, there are plenty of other people who…" She started, but Luka didn't let her finish. The pinkette whispered a gentle 'shh' in to the shorter girl's ear, causing her to stop instinctively.

Luka didn't really know how to put what she felt into words, finding it too difficult to express herself. She knew from the moment she first lost herself in Miku's brilliant teal orbs that this girl was one of a kind, a beautiful diamond in the rough. She knew that Miku had the potential but was being held back by her surroundings. "No there's not. You have so much potential; so much enthusiasm, you're just different from everyone else; you're one of a kind."

Miku pulled back, and looked at the serious expression on the pinkette's' features. "Y-you really… think so?" her breath hitched and her throat tightened with emotions, as she was overjoyed that someone was taking an interest in her for who she really was; what she really cared about. No one really cared that Miku was intelligent, not even her own parents, and so she was finally glad to get some recognition. The fact that it came from the smartest person she knew made it even better.

Luka brought her hands up to the girl's cheeks and smiled softly when Miku nuzzled into them affectionately. "I know so. I knew from the very first moment that I saw you how special you are, it just pains me to know that all that potential is going to waste." The pinkette answered passionately, causing a lone tear of joy to escape from Miku's eyes. "Someone as perfect as you deserves so much better." She added in a whisper.

Miku felt her heart speed up, and she couldn't believe what the pink haired woman was saying. "Luka… that's so sweet…" was all she could manage, before emotion suffocated her.

"It's the truth." Luka replied instinctively, her voice no more than a gentle whisper, and her face only showing a serious, determined expression.

That's when it hit her. She realized that not only was she completely captivated by the pinkette's intelligence and wisdom, she was drawn in by her beauty, her charm and her unbelievably caring and innocent personality.

That's when it hit her. Luka understood that the bond they shared wasn't just one of friendship; it wasn't just a mutual thirst for knowledge, or the fact that they were both where they didn't belong. Luka felt a different side to that bond, a foreign feeling that she never thought she would feel.

They remained there motionless, staring into each other's eyes that were no more than a foot apart and realized what they both wanted, what they both needed, and what they had both been saving themselves for until the day they found a person as perfect as the one opposite them. Without having to say a word, their eyes closed in unison, and they tentatively began to close the distance, edging closer towards the other's lips.

"Hello! Is anyone in?" A gruff voice shouted, penetrating the otherwise silent air.

Miku and Luka opened their eyes to find that their lips were almost touching, just about brushing against each other, and they didn't feel embarrassed in the slightest. Although, while there was no awkwardness, they both knew that it wasn't the wisest decision to go down that road at the moment. Therefore, instead of proceeding, they mutually pulled away from each other. "Ahem, well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Luka said, while a faint blush quickly formed on her features. "I'll see myself out."

Miku nodded and smiled, partly because she found the rose tinge adorable as always, but mostly because of what just happened, or more specifically, what almost happened. She watched as the beautiful woman left her home, and she sank back against the worn out furniture, sighing blissfully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Damn, someone always comes and interrupts them just at the wrong moment.**

**If people like this, then I'll continue. If not I'll focus on my other stories. So give me some feedback and let me know what you thought of it please.**

**Also, it might be a while until I update again because my beta reader is going away today and might not be work as fast. But don't worry; we will still try to get chapters out as soon as possible.**

**The world crashes down when you can't bear it anymore. And **_**that's **_**when everything starts to blur- when you look around and see the wrong place. When you can't tell if you've crossed the line.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2… finally**

**First of all I want to say thanks to everyone who left a review last time. I can't believe I got sixteen of 'em and that you all seemed to like it as much as you did.**

**Anyway, it is very late and I can already feel myself falling asleep so I'll make this quick.**

**This chapter has some blood/violence in it, so be warned if you can't deal with that sort of thing.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have the time then please leave a review.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the sound of her alarm clock penetrated the still air of her bedroom, Luka was slowly roused from her delightful dream, feeling more rested than she had been in a long time. "Miku…" She sighed blissfully as she sat up, already feeling ecstatic about the day ahead, a strange contrast to the unease and nervousness she experienced only yesterday. As she yawned she shouldn't seem to stop herself from smiling, she was just too pleased that she would be able to see Miku again today. It was definitely the highlight of her day yesterday, and she was overjoyed today that she could once again experience the wonder that was her teal haired student.

Luka slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower surprised that she felt well rested and energetic as she did after last night. She had spent a large portion of the night awake, just lying in her bed thinking about Miku, their amazingly strong relationship, and more specifically, about their near kiss. It was because of that that Luka had expected to feel extremely groggy when she woke up, she had been expecting to be tried and sluggish. She had spent a considerable amount of time simply replaying that glorious moment in her head over and over again; while all the while trying to imagine what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted.

As Luka contemplated the evening's events she realized that she didn't find it strange that she almost kissed a girl. It didn't really register that she nearly kissed one of her students either. Really, the only peculiar thing was that Miku didn't seem to mind kissing her either. She was, however, glad of this fact. To her, it meant that she might get the opportunity to experience what she felt last night again. When she had leaned in at that moment, she felt so many new exciting feelings that she wished she would get to feel again. There were butterflies flapping and tumbling around wildly in her stomach, her heart was pounding in her chest hard enough so that you might hear it, and excitement rumbled deeply in her chest as Miku's lips drew closer and closer.

Luka loved every single detail about last night, and their near kiss was just the cherry on top of that delicious cake. Their conversation had been intriguing and enthralling, Miku company was a welcome change from the usual solitary way she spent her evenings and the fact that Miku was just as different as her- just as unique- was what really made the evening one to remember.

The only thing wrong with their encounter in Luka's mind was that it wasn't long enough, and just like last night, Luka now found herself craving the tealette's company, she wanted to spend every waking minute with the enthralling girl. Luka had never really connected with anyone like she had with Miku, she had never felt as in synch, or as complete with anyone else as when she held Miku in her arms, and all she wanted to do was have that experience again.

Luka tried to desperately think up ways in which she could make that happen, trying to conjure up scenarios in which she could be with the tealette again. She quickly realized that if Miku had to take the train home then she would likely get one to school too, and that meant that she could ride all the way to school with her and satisfy her desire to be with the tealette once more. However, she just as quickly realized that as much as she would love for this to happen, the chances were slim at best. It was also depressing to remember that she would be on an earlier train because she was expected to be at school before any of the students. Things continued downhill from there. She then went on to realize that even if by some miracle she and Miku ended up on the same train that it would be rather awkward for her. Miku would most likely be with her friends; people that Luka had no interest in even going near, let alone sitting with. She also guessed that she would look like quite the weirdo for sitting with one of her students and that she would receive a lot of abuse from Miku's friends; something that she really didn't want to have to endure until she was at least at school.

So, after weighing up the pros and cons in her head, Luka decided to push the idea out of her mind and just forget about it. "It would just be too awkward; you might as well conserve your dignity for an extra hour instead of stepping in the firing line." She mumbled to herself as she dried herself off with a large pink towel. "I'll just have to wait until my class with her." She reminded herself, succeeding in brightening up her mood once again. Even though she wouldn't be able to get the train with Miku, she realized that in a few hours she would be able to see the one and only person in the world that she actually wanted to see once again. Also that in a relatively short amount of time, she and the tealette would be reunited.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku groaned as she futilely tried to block out the sound of her alarm clock and stay in her perfect dreamland with the pinkette. She buried her face in the pillow, but the alarm clock just seemed to beep louder and louder. She quickly succumbed and rolled over so that she could silence the annoying machine before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

While she was slightly peeved that she couldn't enjoy her dream with Luka anymore, Miku quickly realized that she was now awake and that a new day with the real Luka was ahead of her.

This revelation pleased Miku to no end and she couldn't wait to get to school to see her. Miku had enjoyed the previous evening just as much as her pink haired tutor. She loved the fact that she actually had someone who was intelligent to talk to, or that that person was such a pleasant sight on the eyes. She especially enjoyed the conclusion of their encounter and had taken as much time to remember their near as Luka had done.

Miku had never felt anything like what she felt last night, the huge rush of emotions and feelings were completely foreign to her. However, the tealette loved every single one of them, loving how exciting it was to be so close to another human being… She loved the butterflies that were twirled ecstatically in her stomach, and especially, she loved the tender way Luka held her; with such care and adoration that she'd never thought she'd see.

The happiness and joyousness that her evening with Luka brought, the pure unbridled excitement that came with their almost kiss was something Miku had only ever dreamed about, never thinking that she'd feel like that because of another person before. The memory was so pleasing that Miku decided to ponder over it again, and even though she had replayed it at length last night, the recollection was just as sweet as ever. Miku shivered when she remembered the look in Luka's eyes just before they slid shut, shivering as she recalled Luka's hot breath on her lips, remembering just how close they had gotten. "Luka…" She breathed into the empty room as she imagined what it would be like for said woman lip's to actually descend on to hers; as she tried to envisage what it would be like to kiss such an amazing woman.

Some logical side of her mind choose then to realize that she effectively tried to picture herself and her teacher kissing. The other side of her decided differently though. Instead of being shocked or disgusted with herself; instead of thinking about all the things that most people would say was wrong about said situation, Miku just smiled gleefully and decided to forgo questioning the correctness of the act and just focus on the positive…to just focus on Luka.

Miku quickly realized that she wanted nothing more than to be back in Luka's arms again; than to be able to be intoxicated by her sublime aroma or to feel the pinkette's soft lips on hers- this time for real. "I want you, Luka…" She mumbled into the room. Upon realizing this, Miku hastily started to get ready for school with the intention of leaving herself enough free time so that she could go over to Luka's house and perhaps spend some time alone with her, before catching the train and enjoying the ride to school.

Sadly, Miku hadn't even been in the shower for a minute when she realized that Luka wouldn't actually want to sit with her friends. She couldn't blame the pinkette for this however, especially seeing as she didn't much like the prospect of sitting with them either, wanting only to spend her time with Luka. The tealette let out a disappointed sigh as she knew that she couldn't just ditch her friends, knowing that they would certainly have objections and questions. She also guessed that they would find it weird for her to go off with a teacher, and while she didn't care what they thought of her, she didn't want to give Luka anymore stress. Even so far, she could tell that Luka was undergoing great stress, and she didn't want to cause the pinkette any more unnecessary inconvenience just so she could sit with her on the train.

The tealette decided that she would have to just endure the first few hours of school without Luka and follow her normal morning routine. She would have to simply get the train with her friends, listen to them ramble on about whatever despicable acts they participated in last night, and arrive at school feeling a lot stupider because of that. Miku headed out to the train station, rather displeased that she would have to wait until school started to see the one and only person she cared about; the only one that meant anything in that dump of a school.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the bell signaling first period rang, Luka felt a pit form in her stomach. Her first lesson today featured those awful Kagamine twins, not to mention a horde of various other delinquents. As people started trickling into the room, Luka could feel her anxiety escalate further and further. That nervousness peaked when she saw Rin and her brother enter, both with devious, dirty smiles plastered on their faces, causing Luka to shiver at the thought of what pranks they might pull today.

Luka kept her head down as she waited for the rest of her students to arrive, not wanting to face the crowd of miscreants until absolutely necessary. "Ok class, today we will be going over some useful English phrases." She started weakly, just about managing to look up at her class. "We will be learning how to ask for…" She continued, but stopped when she noticed something sitting atop one of her student's desks. "Where did you get that Rin?"

After having set Luka purse in plain view, she was happy that it had the desired effect of baiting her teacher. "What… this?" She questioned with fake innocence as she pointed at the object on her desk.

As scared as she was to do so, Luka knew that she had to go over and retrieve it. "Yes, where did you get my purse?" she called out meekly and started her approach.

The short blond laughed at the pinkette's naivety. "I stole it you idiot, how did you think I got it?" She questioned spitefully. "Jeez, for a teacher you're pretty thick aren't you?"

Luka decided that her wisest possible move was to just take that insult in silence and try her best to not show any reaction. "Well, I'm glad you owned up to it and thank you for bringing it back to me."

A round of laughs was started by Luka's comment. "Wow, you are dumb." Rin said through the beginnings of joyous tears, finding her teacher's innocent reactions to be hilarious. "You really think I'd return it to you? I just brought it here to mock you with it."

"Oh… I see." Luka mumbled with colour marking her cheeks as she fixated her gaze with a seemingly interesting section of the classroom floor. "Well, I would really appreciate it if you could be so kind as to return it to me, I…" She started at a barely audible level, no doubt further humiliating herself in the process."

"You must be out of your mind, why on earth would I give it back?" Rin asked amusedly.

The pinkette really needed her purse back, but was too afraid to try anything as she knew the blonde haired girl would retaliate. "Um… how about I put your grade up by one level, I'll move you up from a D to a C… how does that sound?"

Rin shock her head disapprovingly. "I thought that someone like you would be above something like that." She commented. "Nevertheless, I don't give a crap about my grade, you can give me an F for I care- you ain't getting this purse back." With that, the short blonde reached out and pulled on the straps, and started dragging Luka's purse back into the depths of her own rucksack.

Luka's eyes widened as she witnessed her purse being stuffed away in to her student's backpack. She began to panic as she realized that unless she did something now then she wasn't ever going to get her purse back. So, Luka bravely decided to just make a move and hope for the best, even though she knew that what she was about to do was rather foolish.

She reached out and grabbed the purse's handles desperately, trying to snatch the bag away from the blonde haired devil. "Please, just let go." She begged through gritted teeth as she tried to free it from the miscreant's hands.

Rin kept a firm grip and tugged back with full force, determined to not let what she now considered hers out of her possession. In a devious and sneaky attempt to make sure that would happen, Rin took the opportunity to swipe Luka's legs with her own and successfully brought the pink haired teacher to the floor. "I think you should take your own suggestion." She hissed at the struggling woman. "I'll warn you now for your own safety… let go."

Seeing as she knew she couldn't get any more embarrassed, Luka held on, not thinking that such a small girl could do any real physically damage. She started to pick herself up from the floor so that she would have a better chance of keeping hold of her purse. Unfortunately, just as she made it on to her knees, the blonde delivered a short, sharp kick straight to her chest, knocking the wind out of her. "I told you to let go, bitch." Rin spat annoyed, as she was now rather aggravated that the pinkette was still continuing to persist.

However, Rin hadn't really thought her actions through, and by kicking Luka away she had also tore the purse from on her own grip, not wanting to fall down along with her teacher. In an effort to keep the pinkette exactly where she was, the angry blond swung her legs out to the side of her desk, into the walking space between them, but more specifically the area that Luka was now occupying

Luka noticed the lack of force being exerted; she no longer felt her arm being tugged on by the insane little girl. But after suffering quite a fall, it took Luka a long while to register just where she was, and that she should have probably gotten up as soon as possible. That thought came too late however, because now, Rin's foot was pressing down hard on to her wrist, locking Luka and the purse securely in place. "You should count yourself lucky that I'm in such a good mood today." The blonde declared quietly before grinding the pinkette's wrist against the dirty floor. "I'll give you one last chance. Drop the bag and walk away."

To Luka, the purse or its contents didn't matter anymore, she just needed to walk away with it, and she needed it as a sign of victory more than anything else. "And I'll give you one chance to apologize and remove your foot…" She started as sternly as she could manage at that time, which as it turned out, was not very stern at all.

Rin had had enough of her new teacher's stubbornness and she suddenly exploded in a fit of rage. She stomped down hard on Luka's hand with her other foot, smashing repeatedly against Luka's knuckles in order to make her relinquish her grip. She thrashed them mercilessly, not even stopping once blood started trickling from the fresh cuts and grazes, as she was determined to humiliate her teacher. "You're pathetic; just give up before you lose your last speck of dignity." Rin shouted as she continued to destroy the pinkette's hand.

Luka could feel a warm liquid pooling around the intense zone of agony that used to be her hand and she realized that she couldn't take much more of this abuse. "Please… stop…" She begged in a hoarse whisper, still feebly clutching at the handles of her purse that she wished she had just forgotten about. After a solid minute of torture, the pinkette finally began to weaken her hold until the handles were resting in the battered and bruised palm of her bloody hand.

Luckily for Luka, Rin hadn't seen this and so when she took a break from the stomping to deliver a few kicks to the fingers, she accidently struck the loose bag and sent it flying straight into the pinkette's lap. "Shit." She hissed as she fumbled to get out of her seat, desperate to win over her pink haired sensei.

Through her blurry, tear filled eyes, Luka registered the large black bag sitting nicely by her stomach and she instantly grabbed it with her good hand, pulling it as far away from Rin as possible. After losing that much blood, the pinkette was glad that she had a substantial quantity of adrenaline flowing through her system, using it to spring to her feet and put some distance between the students. "You're a monster, what person would do that to another, especially just for something as insignificant as a purse?" She asked through angry, painful tears.

A loud laugh escaped the blonde's throat. "Who wouldn't?" She retorted, causing a look of disgust to form on her sensei's features.

Luka felt as though she couldn't even look at that despicable child anymore and so turned her attention to her damaged appendage. It was quite a horrific sight, one that churned the pinkette's stomach up, and brought even more tears to her eyes. Every finger had some sort of injury, whether it is a scratch or a scrape, or even a deep gash, while all the knuckles were bruised and bleeding.

Luka knew that she couldn't take the class in this state, not just because of her hand but also because she felt too humiliated, too weak to do so. Without even giving any instruction as to what to do in her absence, Luka fled the classroom in tears, heading for the toilets to not only clean up her injuries, but also to spend the rest of the morning in the relative safety of a cubicle while she sobbed heavily, hating what her life had come to.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku watched the main entrance to the cafeteria like a hawk whilst nibbling on the one item of food she had for lunch; a leek. While it wasn't much, she was just glad that she had something to eat, and that that something was her favourite food.

The reason that the tealette was eyeing the doors so attentively was because she was desperate to see the pinkette again, epically after being taught by a temporary teacher when she was meant to be taught by Luka earlier. After a good ten minutes of waiting and still seeing no sign of her, Miku started to become rather worried, especially seeing as she knew Luka was in today. She started to wonder as to what might have happened to Luka, or where she might have gotten to and the worst possible thoughts popped into her head one after the other.

She tried her best to dispel those thought, and quickly rationalized that Luka was most likely sitting alone in her classroom; too afraid to venture back to the place of her humiliation. This theory simultaneously pleased and saddened the tealette. It made her quite happy to think that there was the possibility of getting some more alone time with the pink haired woman, but it made her quite upset to think that Luka was too afraid to come back to the cafeteria after the tough ordeal she had been through yesterday.

"Um… I'll see you guys later, I've got some homework that needs doing." She said to the other members of her table as she stood up.

"What are you talking about, we haven't got any homework left, and you made us do it at break time with you." A slightly confused and annoyed green haired girl exclaimed.

Miku blushed like she always did whenever she told a lie, but tried her best to hide it. "I think I got given a little more than you." She mumbled quietly as she tried to hide behind her bangs. "And then after that I want to do some extra reading in the library." She added as insurance, knowing that not a single one of friends would be interested in such a boring activity.

Gumi found the tealette's behavior strange, but she knew that what Miku had said was probably true as she knew that the tealette was quite the bookworm. "Fine, we'll see after lunch then." She said a little disappointedly. "Have fun with your precious books."

Miku smiled as it seemed she was off the hook. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "You know Gumi; it wouldn't hurt for you to take a look at a book once in a while." She commented cheekily as she stepped out to the side of the table. "It would do you good to start filling the vast emptiness inside your head."

Miku found that she didn't care that she had just insulted one of her best friends because after meeting Luka, Miku had a whole new perspective on life. While Gumi and the rest of her gang were probably one of the best behaved and most intelligent groups of people in the entire school, but after meeting someone as intellectual and as refined as the pinkette, Miku now just saw that same group of people as the lowlife scumbags that they really were. Now that she knew someone as intelligent and refined as Luka she felt as though they really were lowlifes.

After following this train of thought for a while, Miku found that she was outside the pink haired teacher's classroom in no time at all. After not seeing her in class earlier, Miku decided to check before she entered and what she saw displeased her a great deal. There, sitting all by herself at her desk, was the pink haired woman, who had a rather depressed and fed up look on her features. The look of her sorrow on her face pained the teal haired girl and the only thought going through her mind was to get in there and give the poor woman some company.

Luka jumped from her seat when she registered the faint knocking at her door, scared that it might have be Rin returning to inflict more pain. However, Luka was immensely relieved and pleasantly surprised when she witnessed that distinctive teal shade she knew and loved, as well that adorable concerned face. "Come in." she instructed in the loudest and happiest voice she could manage. "Hello Miku, What brings you here? Do you need help with the cover work?"

Miku took a chair out from one of the desks and pulled it up to the front of her teacher's desk. "No silly, that stuff was ridiculously easy." She exclaimed proudly. "I just came here to keep you company." She explained as she took a seat across from the pink haired woman.

Luka tilted her head to the side inquisitively. "But… what about your friends, shouldn't you be sitting with them?" She questioned confusedly.

"Half of them skipped school today so it's not like I'm letting too many people down." She revealed, causing the pinkette to nod understandingly. "But even if they were all in I'd much rather sit here with you. You're more interesting and knowledgeable then all of them combined." She offered as a way of clarifying her previous statement, not wanting to sound like she was only here because she had no-one else to talk to. "And besides, you look quite lonely, I thought that you might want a friend at the moment. Um… maybe just someone to keep you company?" She finished sincerely but somewhat timidly, looking at Luka with eyes filled with admiration and compassion.

Luka felt touched by the tealette's selfless gesture; her random act of kindness, and couldn't control the smile that now run rampant on her lips. "Miku…you're so sweet, I can't believe that someone like you would be found in a place like this."

The tealette just shrugged. "I can't believe it either." She commented, her voice carrying hints of depression. "Hey, what happened to your hand?"

Luka felt colour rise to her cheeks as she realized that she had been caught out. She hadn't wanted Miku to see her hand; she didn't want the tealette to worry about it. "Oh that? It's nothing." She commented nonchalantly, looking away, even though there were several layers of bandages covering each finger and her palm as well, and bruises could be seen at the point where they met each digit.

The tealette couldn't help but frown disapprovingly. "Oh yeah, it really looks like nothing." She quipped sarcastically. "You can tell me Luka…what happened?"

Luka sighed, but guessed that there was no point in keeping secrets from the tealette. "In my first lesson, one of my students had my purse but when I tried to take it from them they kind of… well, they stomped on my hand." She said embarrassedly, and the embarrassment and nervousness lacing her voice showed that she thought she was the one in the wrong. "It's not really a big deal; I just won't be able to use it for a few days- it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" The teal haired girl asked incredulously. "Look at this thing; I can't believe what they must have done to you for you to need this many bandages!" She pointed out and gently took the broken hand in hers, bringing it up to her face so that she could inspect it further and asses the true extent of the damage. "You poor thing..." She whispered, horrified that someone would do such a thing to such a kind, innocent woman over something as silly as a purse.

As Miku continued to examine the poor appendage, she subconsciously brought it up to her lips and started leaving the lightest of kisses over the available skin, half lidded eyes skimming over what was exposed. Feather-like kisses coated from the fingertips all the way down to the joint before the knuckle. Meanwhile, the recipient of those kisses was eying the tealette curiously, although she had to say that what Miku was doing did feel incredibly nice. "Um… Miku… what are you doing." She asked while giggling slightly.

Miku froze. "What the hell _am_ I doing?" She mentally asked herself as it occurred to her that she had just been kissing her teachers hand, a person who, this time two days ago, she had never even met. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean… I… I don't know what I was thinking." She stuttered nervously, feeling quite mortified and ashamed about what she had just done.

Luka had only asked of curiosity but she quickly gathered that Miku must have thought otherwise. "Hey, calm down, there's nothing to worry about." She said very reassuringly and thrust her good hand out to catch Miku's retreating one. "You have nothing to be sorry about; I only wanted to know what you were trying to do." The pink haired woman explained with a soft and gentle smile adorning her features as she stroked the back of the tealette's hand with her thumb.

Miku knew exactly why she had done it but felt terribly embarrassed about it. "Well…I erm, well I was…" She mumbled nervously, but when she saw the other woman's irresistible smile she realized that Luka would accept her explanation, regardless of how stupid it may have sounded. "The reason I was kissing your hand was because that's what my mom used to do whenever I got hurt; I was trying to kiss it better I guess." She explained a little childishly, having no idea that she was pleasing the pink haired woman a great deal just by doing so. "I'm sorry for being so weird; I don't even know why I did it in the first place."

"It wasn't weird." Luka interjected sternly, hating to see Miku talk negatively about herself. "I appreciated the gesture and the sentiment behind it." She continued, looking Miku in the eyes as she did so. "And while I'm not really sure of the medical effectiveness, you still brightened up my mood immensely; I loved seeing you act so cute."

Miku opened her mouth but closed it shortly afterwards, not really being able to find anything to say in response. Luka noticed this and rapidly flushed the same colour as Miku before deciding to get back to her self-prepared lunch. However, before she even managed to get one forkful into her mouth, the pinkette realized that the girl in front of her seemingly had nothing to eat, a problem that she thought she could easily solve. "Would you like some?"

Miku looked up from her hands to see that familiar, caring smile to once again be adorning the tall woman's features. "Oh, I can't take your food." She replied politely.

"It's fine, really. I made too much if I'm honest." She continued, determined to not take no for an answer.

The tealette was about to decline again when the sight of leek caught her eye. She slyly peeked over the edge of the bowl and lo and behold, her favourite food was mixed in with a simple tuna salad. "I guess I might be able to have a little bit..." She thought to herself and realized that her ability to say no was fading fast. "Are you sure you don't mind? If you want it all then it's fine with me."

Luka chuckled, shaking her head slightly at Miku's adorably polite protests. "Here, I insist." She exclaimed as she moved the bowl to the center of the desk before fishing out the spare fork from her bag. "I hope you enjoy it, although bear in mind that I'm not that good at cooking, and that the only reason I made this was because I couldn't bear going back to that cafeteria. Don't' blame me if it's terrible, I'm not really much of a chef." She continued modestly.

Miku smiled a little awkwardly at the memory of yesterday lunchtime's events before tentatively taking her first bite of the rather appealing looking food. She instantly found herself loving it, not just because leeks were present but because the dish as a whole was truly amazing. "Not much of a chef? Luka, this is one of the best things I've ever tasted, it's certainly better than that cafeteria food." She praised sincerely. "You should be proud of this; this is excellent!" was all she could manage to say before the need to shovel a few more mouthfuls in her mouth hit her.

Luka grinned at the teal haired girl's cuteness, finding her eagerness almost squeal-worthy. As she watched Miku's expression shift from elation to what some would call euphoria, Luka figured that this would be a good a time as any to offer her proposal; the one that she had been thinking about on the lone train journey to school, the one that commanded her thoughts while she was locked away on the bathroom. "Um… Miku…?"

It took a little while for Miku to answer as she had an obscene quantity of Luka's delicious food in her mouth. "…Yeah?" She said sheepishly after swallowing it down.

Luka blushed suddenly as she realized how bizarre her proposal might sound, but seeing as she already had the tealette's attention, she decided to give it a shot anyway. "Um… well seeing as we only get to see each other a few times a week I was wondering if you might want some extra lessons." She offered sheepishly, feeling rather silly as she did so. "Although I'm not trying to say that you need them of course, I'm just saying that I don't think I get enough time with you to fully harness your true potential."

To Miku, the pinkette's offer sounded like a dream come true. "I'd love to, that sounds like a great idea." She squealed with excitement. "When do you think we could do it?"

Luka was pleased to see such an excited reaction from the teal haired girl and she was glad that her offer was actually accepted. "I was thinking after school, and if you haven't nothing to do later that we could start today." She replied enthusiastically. "But seeing as you're probably the only one interested in the lessons I was thinking that we shouldn't waste the schools' resources, limited as they may be."

Miku scrunched her nose as her head tilted questioningly. "What do you mean by that?" She asked cutely, causing the pinkette's smile to stretch slightly.

"Well, I don't want to sound weird and it's fine if you don't like the idea, but I was thinking that maybe we could do the tutoring sessions at one of our houses?" She explained a little nervously. "That way we'd be more comfortable, less distracted and we would have a much more private place for you to learn in. Plus, if we were to go to my house then we would certainly have more resources than we have here. So… what do you say?"

"I'd say that I don't really like that idea." The tealette replied coldly, scaring the other woman to her core. "And that's because I absolutely love it." She squealed, excited and barely able to contain her elation at Luka's proposal. "You'd actually give me private lesson in your own home?"

"Of course I would Miku, you deserve them and I know that you love learning just as much as I love teaching you." She responded kindly, as she half lost herself in Miku's stare, captivated by the lustrous teal pools before her. "I'm just glad that you like the idea." Luka revealed, casing the tealette to look at her if she were crazy, silently reassuring her that what she had said had been the truth. "Do you want to come over tonight?"

Miku beamed a wide smile at the pinkette's offer. "I'd love too, I can't wait.

"Me neither." The pink haired woman offered excitedly. "Why don't you meet me here after school and we can catch the train together as well."

Miku nodded acceptingly before she shared a bright smile with the other woman. They soon left the topic and slipped in to a string of pleasant conversations while sharing their meal, talking about everything from schoolwork to what they did over the summer.

Both women immensely enjoyed conversing. It seemed that, when talking together, they could really come out their respective shells and shine- for once. Both loved the fact that they could really open up and speak their mind honestly and have their views accepted by the other. Neither of them could remember the last time they enjoyed being with someone as much as they did now, and neither of them wanted their time together to end.

However, after what only seemed a like a few minutes to them the bell telling them that it was not only time for afternoon lesson but also for them to separate rang, an act they both wished never had to happen. "How can that be, that wasn't an hour at all." A disappointed tealette exclaimed after the bell had finished ringing.

Luka shook her head in disbelief. "It certainly didn't feel like it, but I guess time flies when you're having fun."

"I guess." Miku mumbled as she got up and headed over to the door, hating that she had to part ways with Luka, even if was only for a few hours. "Thanks for letting me talk with you all through lunch, and for giving me such an amazing opportunity."

Luka got up from where she was sitting to see the tealette off to her next class. "Hey, it's nothing really, I was just glad to have you to keep me company, there's no-one I'd rather spend my time with."

A rose tinge appeared on the tealette's cheeks and she dug her toe into the floor adorably in response to Luka's comment. "You're awesome Luka." She whispered before holding out her arms shyly, dearly hoping that the other woman would accept her silent request for a cuddle.

Luka saw the gesture and the meek, innocent smile adorning the tealette's features and complied immediately with the tealette's wishes. The two women connected beautifully and were hugging in no time. From an outside perspective, most people would liken their embrace to one that two people who have known each other their entire lives would share, while the rest would compare it to one between two lovers, it was just that tender and intimate.

As they melted in to each other, Luka began to subconsciously drink in the tealette's sweet scent, gulping down lungful after lungful to calm her nerves and wind down after all the stress and angst she had been through today. The tealette meanwhile was doing the same thing, breathing against the pinkette's neck and reveling in the intoxicated feeling she got whenever the scent of Luka hit her nose.

The two stayed connected for a long minute, but Luka realized that while she didn't have another class at the moment and could stay like this all day, Miku on the other hand did, and she would most likely be late if they were to carry on any longer. "Miku, you have a lesson to go to, remember."

On hearing those words that she really didn't want to here, Miku decided to snuggle deeper into to Luka's curvy body, as for once in her life she had found something more important than her schoolwork. "Just a little longer..." She whispered half-desperately and was happy to feel Luka grab back on tightly.

After one last big squeeze, Miku pulled back to look her sensei in the face. "I can't wait until tonight."

"Me neither." The pinkette confirmed in a barely audible tone. "Go on, get to class, I don't want you being late because of me." She instructed softly, although regretted it the moment Miku was out of arms. "I'll see you later."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Um Luka, why are we going this way…?" A slightly confused tealette asked the woman whose hand she was holding.

The tall woman couldn't help chuckling at her new student's cute inquiry. "We're going to my house, you know for our lesson, or don't you remember?" She asked teasingly.

The tealette pouted at the taller woman's' tone. "Of course I remember, I just thought that we'd be going back to mine, I didn't realize that you were serious when you suggested that we went to yours."

Luka stopped and turned so that she could give a questioning look to her teal haired companion. "Of course I was serious, what makes you think otherwise?"

"I don't know, I thought that I'd be imposing." She explained a little sheepishly.

"That's nonsense, you are by no means imposing- I invited you here after all, didn't I?" A slightly confused pinkette questioned. "And besides, don't you think I should play host tonight after yesterday?"

Miku nodded acceptingly. "Yeah I guess… but are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to be an inconvenience." She continued a little sadly as she felt that she was almost certainly getting in the way somehow or perhaps using up the pinkette's spare time.

"You- being an inconvenience? There's no way you could possibly inconvenience me." Luka pointed out softly. "I'm happy to spend as much time with you as you want, especially seeing as you're such a wonderful person."

A blush rapidly formed on the tealette's cheeks. "T-thanks, that means a lot to me." she declared sheepishly. "And once again, I want you to know that I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity, I can't believe that I actually have someone as smart as you giving me one on one lessons; it's almost like you're a tutor, except you don't charge."

"Why should I charge you for something that you deserve, something that you should have had access to a long time ago in my opinion?" Luka exclaimed before turning to face her student. "And I'm a lot better than your average tutor; I have a wealth of resources at m…your disposal. I've got more books than you'll know what to do with." She joked, causing an adorable giggle escape the tealette's throat. "And also, I have a computer that you can use, although it might take you a while to get used to it seeing as the school doesn't have one, and I think I'm right in saying, neither do you?" She said with an upward infliction, making the sentence come out as a question.

"Um… no, I'm afraid I haven't one, w-we can't afford one." The teal haired girl replied rather glumly, as she was rather upset by Luka's comment."

Said woman picked up on the tealette's sadness and she felt like an idiot for pointing such a thing out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that; I didn't mean to cause any offence." She hastily apologized, bringing her good hand up to the sad looking girl's face, cupping it gently. "I wasn't trying to show off or anything; I just wanted you to know that you are absolutely welcome to use it. You are welcome to use any other of my belongings, really." She continued, fear slightly present in her voice, while her face showed signs of anxiety.

Miku saw what she had caused and felt just as terrible as Luka had done, and she hated herself for making the woman worry like that. "I know you what you meant, I shouldn't have acted so… bitterly. I'm sorry." She added the last part in a whisper before pressing herself up against the pink haired woman, snuggling deep into the inviting warmth.

Luka was a bit shocked by the shorter girl's reaction, but that didn't stop her from returning the hug with as much need as the tealette. "No, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that knowing your background." She whispered as she held the other girl closer, holding her tight because at this particular moment she deemed her to be quite frail.

Miku grabbed on to the back of her sensei's shirt and pressed their bodies closer together. "No, it's my fault; I'm the one who should be apologizing." She whispered gently into the pinkette's ear. Luka had just started her response, but Miku felt that this would become a miniature, verbal war if someone didn't put a stop to it. "Hey, I guess we can both be sorry, we just had a bit of a misunderstanding that's all." She said soothingly, before pulling back to look at her teacher. "For what it's worth I appreciate your generosity and I can't wait to finally have access to the bank of knowledge that I'm sure you possess."

Luka nodded understandingly and shot the girl in her arms a wide smile. "And I can't wait to give you my knowledge; to feed your thirst for facts and make you shine like you deserve to." She retorted before leaning in and resting her forehead against the tealette's. "Why don't we go in, huh?"

Given the close proximity, Miku thought that she would have been rather uncomfortable would it have been with anybody else, but because she was with Luka, she felt at ease, she felt comfortable and as strange as it might sound, rather turned on by having nothing but the beautiful sight of Luka's face occupying her vision. "Y-yeah- of course…"She just about managed in a whisper, only noticing how dry her throat was as she was speaking.

After a minute or two, Luka and Miku arrived at the pinkette's house and went inside. "Wow, this… this is amazing." An awestruck Miku exclaimed as soon as she stepped in, finding it to be much roomier, cleaner and more modern than her measly abode. "You have such a nice house Luka, it's beautiful."

Luka knew this, just as she knew that this was one of, if not the biggest house in the neighborhood. However this relatively new accommodation didn't compare to her old house; the one she used to live in while working at Crypton academy. But, she didn't want to seem even better-off than she already was compared to the tealette and so she decided to just accept the compliment graciously. Besides, there was no point in wasting more time that could be spent admiring the teal haired girl.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a delicious dinner prepared by the pinkette and a rich tutoring session, Miku and Luka now found themselves sitting side by side on the pinkette's couch, and while the Luka had ended the lesson some time ago, Miku still couldn't resist questioning her on her extensive knowledge of the English language. "…And that's how the word pineapple came to be." Luka finished her rather random lecture on exotic fruits; a topic that had come up after their conversation on vegetables, which itself was, of course, prompted by Miku asking about the origins of her precious leeks.

Miku knew that her cheeks would be sore tomorrow, seeing as no human should be able to withstand the duration of smiling she had just done. Although she couldn't help it, learning new facts always made her excited and joyous, and seeing as Luka had a seemingly infinite amount of knowledge at her disposal, Miku decided that she might as well get used the constant grinning now. "You're the best Luka, I love the fact that you know so much, I love that I found someone who can finally satisfy my thirst for knowledge like you can."

"I happy that I've actually got someone who wants to listen to me for a change, I'm so glad that you find what I say interesting…" Luka began, but was quickly jumped by the tealette, who was now straddling her and cuddling her warmly.

"Interesting, that doesn't even begin to describe how I perceive your wisdom." Miku exclaimed cheerily. "I'm just glad that I found you; that I found someone who is just like me. It's like I've finally found what I've been missing my whole life!" She continued joyously.

What Miku was saying was true, but she knew that she had to hold back some of her thoughts and feelings so as to not sound weird. Not only has she found someone that made her immensely happy, and who can fulfill her intellectual needs, but as strange it was, Miku realized that she had also found that person she had always, subconsciously been looking for; a person who she could potentially fall in love with. "You are the best teacher ever, I'm so glad that I found you." She whispered with elation clear in her voice.

Although that soon faded when she caught the sight of the other woman's bandaged hand, a reminder of the struggles she had to go through on a daily basis. "Although, I wish that you didn't have to come to my school, I wish we could have met under more appropriate circumstances.

"Tell me about it, I wish I didn't either." Luka joked, although she did actually mean what she had said.

The teal haired girl snuggled in deeper. "It's not fair that you have to put up with that school. You're too good to have to work in a place like that; you don't deserve it at all." She declared in a rather perturbed manner, instantly alarming the older woman.

"Hey, it's okay." She whispered soothingly, trying to calm the suddenly stressed out tealette down. "I don't mind, really."

"No it's not okay, someone as gifted as you shouldn't have to go anywhere near such a crap school, you are way too good for a place like Vocaloid high." Miku affirmed, sounding more worked up now than ever. "Look what's happened already. You've only been there for two days and you've already suffered so much. You don't deserve to be treated like that, it's not fair." She continued before burying her face in to Luka's neck, almost crying against the other woman's blouse

Luka kissed the top of Miku's head gently. "You know what you're right; I don't feel like I deserve any of it." She agreed before going to make her point. "But you know what, if I didn't get sent to Vocaloid high then I never would have met you, and I think that is a much greater tragedy."

A teary eyed tealette looked up into Luka's deep teal pools. "D-do y-you really m-mean that?"

"Of course I do Miku. I'm so glad I got the chance to meet someone as intelligent and as special as you and I don't care about the price I had to pay to do so. I'm just glad that I met you- you appease all the suffering- you make it all worthwhile." Luka replied emotively.

Luka's words touched the tealette, and left her speechless. Never before had she been shown so much compassion from another human being, never before had she been treated like Luka treated her, and never before had she felt such emotions towards another person. "Luka…" She breathed blissfully, still lost in the serene and innocent oceans before her.

Miku wanted to reciprocate her feelings, she wanted to let Luka know just how she made her feel, but unfortunately for her, Miku found herself speechless, seemingly incapable of producing even the simplest of sounds. So instead, in a rather sudden and unexpected movement, the tealette pressed her lips desperately to Luka's, and conveyed her feelings in a powerful, although somewhat chaste kiss.

Luka gasped as their lips disconnected and she could feel her heart pound in her chest. "Miku…" She whispered in a breath. Luka couldn't believe what just happened, so much so that her fingers moved of their own accord to brush against her recently kissed lips.

Her action quickly created fear to form on the tealette's features; it made her feel anxious that she had just messed everything up by being so forward. Luka saw this, and within a heartbeat she closed the distance, not only dispel the tealette's worries, but also so she could claim Miku's lips again.

Their kiss started passionately, almost hungrily as far too many years of collective stored desire bubbled over. Luka's hands instantly tangled themselves deep within Miku's gorgeous teal locks, pulling the girl closer so she could devour her more ravenously. Miku's hands travelled along the pinkette's shoulders and neck, caressing the smooth skin as she licked at Luka's bottom lip, practically begging for entry.

In no more than a second, their tongues collided and the already steamy kiss deepened as they lost themselves in the new and exciting sensations. "Luka…" Miku gasped in the brief moment they separated for air. "Luka…"

The pinkette indulged in one last sensuous kiss before breaking away from the teal haired girl, cupping her cheek immediately and stroking it gently. "What is it sweetie?" She asked almost inaudibly as their noses brushed against one another.

The tealette shut her eyes and prepared herself for what she was about to come out with, hoping that Luka would feel the same way as her, or at the very least not be mad with what she was about to say. "I… I love you."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to what Luka's response will be.**

**As always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated, so if you have the time then please leave one and let me know what you thought.**

**Just to let you guys know, I aim to have chapter 11 of World is Mine out by this time next week, perhaps Sunday if school doesn't get in the way too much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, apologies for being so slow with this one. I was really ill for about a weak and so didn't really want to write during that time, and my biology teacher has been overloading me with an unfair amount of homework, all of which slowed my progress with this dramatically.**

**Anyway, first of all I'd like to say a big thanks to my beta reader M for being so patient and doing a really speedy job on this chapter. I would also like to thank Tsubaki yayoi once again, this time for beta reading all of the diva and the student. While those chapters may not be up just yet due to how busy I've been, I'll try to upload them whenever I get some free time.**

**I also want to say that this chapter isn't one of my best. I think because this story only had two chapters, and after not working on it for so long I kind of forgot where I was going with it and so this chapter didn't really turn out as good as I hoped it would have.**

**Also, whenever I would go to write this, ideas for other stories would be more prevalent in my mind, one of which distracted me so much that I'm thinking about writing it and uploading it here. If you want to know more about that, the details will be in the author's note at the end by the way.**

**Anyway, I hope you all still enjoy this chapter. Your reviews, messages and comments are all greatly appreciated, so if you have the time please leave one.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka's whole body went stiff as she heard those three little words spill from Miku's lips, her eyes bulging out of their sockets as her confused brain was still fumbling over their meaning. "M-Miku…loves me?" the bewildered voice inside her head asked unbelievingly as she scanned the face of the girl straddling her lap.

Her face conveyed signs of fear and anxiety, and her big teal orbs were hidden under eyelids that were tightly shut. However, Luka was glad that the tealette didn't have her eyes open as it meant Miku couldn't see the look of shock and slight terror on her face, nor the dumb expression that was plastered over the top as she desperately tried and failed to find some words for the situation that had been so abruptly presented to her.

"I-I… er… I." The pink haired woman sputtered; her brain too confused to be able to form any words, let alone a passable sentence. "Um… I… er…"

Upon hearing the awkward mumblings of her favourite sensei, Miku tentatively opened her eyes to look at the bewildered woman. Although she immediately wished she hadn't, as now she was only inches away from the pinkette's face; looking her directly in the eyes with her own questioning ones.

Luka tried her best to hold her student's stare, but the look in her eyes coupled with how awkward the entire situation was had her looking down at her lap in no time. however, with Miku no longer staring into her eyes, desperately searching for the response she wanted, Luka had to time to think, something that she had neglected to do up until this point.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Luka knew that what she and Miku had was wrong, but it had felt much too right for her to even care. However, now that Luka realised how serious her teal haired student was, her way of thinking had shifted dramatically. Miku declaring her love had really brought everything down to earth for the pink haired woman, allowing her for the first time to really think about what she and Miku were getting themselves into.

While some part of her was glad and overjoyed that Miku felt the way she did about her, the fact that Miku was a young woman was the first overriding thought to pop into her mind, quickly followed by the fact that the tealette was one of her students. Both these factors set the alarm centres in her brain off like crazy as she knew how dangerous it was for two women to be together in today's culture, and how severely frowned upon teacher-student relationships were.

Luka knew how bad each scenario was on its own; she had heard dreadful stories in the news of how gay couples had been outcast and how teachers had been fired for engaging in relationships with their students, so she quickly realised how dangerous it would be to combine these two taboos, and how bad the response to them would be.

What was worse was that Luka had only known Miku all of two days which led her to believe that what she and Miku had wasn't in fact love, but instead just really strong feelings seeing as it didn't seem feasible for two people to fall in love with each other in such a short period of time.

Although, it took but a short second for Luka to realise how ridiculous that was as she knew that she was definitely in love with her teal haired student. She felt so much better whenever she was with Miku; the tealette just made her feel right inside. No-one she'd ever known had made her feel as whole, as wanted, as loved or as happy as Miku made her feel, and while she didn't really have anything to compare it to, Luka guessed that was how love was supposed to feel.

But while Luka now knew pertinently that she was in love, she couldn't be sure about the depth of Miku's feelings. She thought that maybe Miku was confused; perhaps she was misinterpreting her feelings, amplifying them in a hope to fill the void in her life. But if that was the case then maybe telling Miku what she wanted to hear might not be the best thing for her.

While Luka was scared for herself, her fears lied much more with the tealette. She reckoned she could handle the abuse, the hate that was sure to come if anyone were to find out, but she didn't think that Miku would fare as well. Luka thought it would be unfair to tell Miku she loved her; the exposure to a world of pain and misery would surely be too much for the tealette. The pinkette didn't want to put Miku in harm's way; she didn't want her to endure endless waves of bullying and torment, especially if her feelings weren't as strong as love like she suspected them to be.

Luka screwed her eyes shut as she tried to think straight; as she tried to come to some conclusion on how to proceed with her current situation. She was torn; as dangerous as it was to do so, Luka desperately wanted to look up, pull the tealette into her arms and whisper those three little words into her ear, but her conscience and fears were just about stopping her from doing so.

She thought deeply, weighing up the positives and negatives for a good long while. It was only when Miku started fidgeting awkwardly did she realised that a good thirty seconds had past, each one undoubtedly incredibly tense and awkward for the tealette. Still thinking, she looked back up to meet Miku's needy gaze, and she instantly knew what she needed to do.

However, just as she about to open her mouth, the girl on her lap cleared her throat and began talking in a shaky whisper. "I…er… I mean I love spending time with you… not… um…" Miku began completely unconvincingly before trailing off, a blush clear on her cheeks. As she heard herself speak Miku realised that she had probably just made the situation worse; it wouldn't have even been believable if she offered that five seconds after, let alone a good half minute. So, without giving Luka a chance to speak she hastily slid off her teacher's lap, grabbed her bag and ran for the door, tears clouding her vision as she approached it.

Luka felt terrible as she watched, knowing that if she would have just spoken sooner then Miku wouldn't be crying right now. "Miku…wait, come back." She pleaded, standing up from the sofa. However it was already too late, Miku was already out the door, and all Luka could do was watch out the window as she ran with her face in her hands towards her own home.

For a second the pinkette was ready to run after the teal haired girl and tell her she loved her but in the end she fell back against the sofa, sighing deeply. "Maybe… maybe it's for the best." She whispered into the now lonely room. While her actions may have caused some unneeded grief for the tealette, Luka guessed that it was probably a good thing that she didn't get to reciprocate Miku's feelings, at least it would be in the long term.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a night occupied mostly with deep contemplation rather than sleep, Luka found herself caring less and less about the rights and wrongs as all she could think about was having Miku back. Throughout the night, her fears; the worries that had kept her from opening up gradually vanished, and let her overwhelming need for the tealette shine through. She wanted to once again to feel Miku's warm body against hers; she wanted to kiss her again; to taste the sweetness of the tealette's lips once more. But really, Luka just wanted to be with her teal haired student, to be together with her like she knew she should, despite what anyone else might say.

However, that dream seemed destined to stay just that as no matter how hard she looked, Luka couldn't find Miku anywhere. The tealette was definitely in school despite not showing up to homeroom, yet the pinkette had yet to even catch a single glimpse of her, let alone pull her aside so she could talk to her in private.

She guessed after what happened last night that Miku was probably avoiding her; she had looked so upset as she left that Luka didn't really blame her for wanting to hide, even if it did upset the pink haired woman at the same time. Although, even though she had used her entire lunch break and not found the tealette, said lunch break was coming to an end, and in five minutes, her double period with Miku would start. "While she may have skipped out on homeroom, there's no way she'll miss a lesson." Luka rationalized in a whisper as she paced back and forth nervously, waiting and hoping for Miku to show up. "Where are you, Miku?"

The door to the boy's toilets slammed against the wall, scaring the living daylight out of the pink haired woman, partly because of the loud bang but mostly because she was worried that Len had heard her talking about Miku. She kept her eyes down but could hear the sound of the boy's footsteps drawing near, each one stamping fear into Luka heart.

Len had planned on going back to the cafeteria to join his friends but the sight of the pink haired woman all alone in the deserted corridor piqued his interest somewhat. "What do we have here?" he mused in a gruff tone.

Luka kept her gaze locked with the floor. "N-nothing…"She began nervously, slowly moving away from the delinquent on instinct. "Just g-getting some f-fresh air."

"Oh really?" He said with a grin as he started backing Luka up against the lockers. "Still worked up from our lesson together? Feeling a little flustered?" he questioned seductively.

"Eh?" Luka looked up incredulously, grimacing at the expression on the blond haired boy's face. "What do you mean by that?" She inquired confusedly. Even though her lesson with the Kagamine twin had left her 'flustered' like Len had said, it definitely wasn't in the way he was implying.

Len chuckled darkly. "It's okay, I am the most handsome, attractive guy in the whole school after all, it's perfectly fine for you to feel that way." He teased before looking the woman up and down fully and letting his hormones get the better of him. In a sudden and rather rough movement he pushed his pink haired sensei up against the lockers, pinning her with his weight soon after. "Although I have to say you're not too bad yourself."

Never had Luka felt more violated in her life. "Please… let me go…" She whispered weakly, her body frozen as she had been scared into submission.

The young boy shook his head and only pressed closer to the pinkette. "You're so weak you know… it's almost annoying." He offered rudely before one of his hands dropped down, resting on Luka's thigh. "But I'm willing to overlook that seeing as you're so fucking hot." He whispered, his hand coming to life and stroking the petrified woman through her dress, making said woman's breath hitch in her throat. "Meiko and Lily are smoking, but you… you're something else. I can't wait to have a piece of you."

Luka shut her eyes and held her breath as she waited for the boy's now puckered lips to descend upon her. "Please… no…"She begged at an almost inaudible volume, probably only adding to the blonde's satisfaction.

"Len!" A deep, booming voice shouted out, stopping the short boy from getting what he wanted. "What have I told you about harassing the female staff?!"

"Fuck sake…" Len groaned as he realised who was standing behind him. "Couldn't you have just given us a few more minutes?" He asked a little cheekily.

"Not funny young man." Luka's saviour stated flatly before yanking the boy away by his collar. "It's bad enough what you did to the others but Luka… Luka doesn't deserve to be treated like that at all. A lady this refined should be shown the utmost respect." He lectured sternly. "Now get out of here before I give you a month's detention."

Had it been anyone else Len would have told them where to go, but the mix of respect and fear he had for Gakupo made him surrender without much of a fight. "Fine…" He grumbled before heading back to the cafeteria. "Let me know when you want to finish this baby… I'm always available for you." He added with what he considered charm, but what Luka considered a sickening display of overconfidence.

While Luka was still busy looking at Len disgustedly, Gakupo made his move, taking the place that he had relived the blonde of just moments ago. He closed the distance quickly, trapping Luka against the locker, although with a slightly larger distance between their bodies as he was leaning in, using one hand on the lockers to support him.

While her encounter with Len had been terrifying, Luka found herself wishing to back in that situation. If things had gone too far with Len then she reckoned she might have just been able to fight the blonde off, but Gakupo, who had essentially taken Len's place, was a completely different story. If the tall, rather muscly man wanted something then Luka guessed that she would be powerless to stop him.

She tried her best to discreetly wriggle out of his grasp, but Gakupo soon noticed and only drew closer in response to further snare the pink haired woman. "I… er… thank you for helping me out there." She whispered awkwardly, not knowing what else to say in her situation.

A grimy smirk appeared on the purple haired man's features. "Oh that, it was nothing… I was just doing my job really." He offered nonchalantly. "Although that boy can be real trouble, you should think yourself lucky that I stumbled upon you two when I did." he pointed out before edging ever so slightly closer, and in the process, making the pinkette all the more uncomfortable. "Although while it was my duty to protect you, I do think my valiant rescue deserves a reward… don't you?"

The tone the purpled haired pig had used reminded Luka of the first time she met Gakupo; when he tried to seduce her in the teacher's lounge. She knew he thought he was being charming and irresistible, but Luka found the effects to be quite the opposite. "Ah yes…" her voice barely a whisper as she pressed herself up against the cold metal of the lockers just so she could get an extra half an inch between them. Even though she knew exactly what the purple haired man was hinting at, Luka decided to play dumb and pulled out a small wad of money from her pocket. "I haven't got much on me, but how much do you want?" She asked with all the politeness she could muster, hoping dearly that he would just take the money and stop with his pursuit as right now, Luka had never been more scared in her entire life.

Gakupo brought the hand that had been holding him up against the lockers down and gently covered Luka's. "That's not what I want…and you know it." He whispered darkly before letting his hands explore the pink haired woman's body.

Luka was scared stiff. She knew that the despicable man in front of her wouldn't hesitate to resort to violence if she tried anything; his display in the cafeteria the day before proved that in Luka's mind. So all Luka could do was stand there in silence and endure Gakupo's touches, too afraid to make even the slightest move as she knew how dangerous it could be. She shut her eyes tight in fear, although keeping one just about open enough so that she could see what was coming next.

Gakupo loved how he had complete control over the pink haired woman, and even though what he was doing was a criminal offence, he found Luka's posture, body language and the look of pure and utter terror on her face to be rather enjoyable. "You're very beautiful you know?" He whispered softly as one of hands travelled down to the pinkette's thigh slowly.

Luka felt as if she was going to vomit. "Th-thank you." She mumbled, now looking completely away from him, her head turned as far as her the muscles in her neck would allow. "I think it's about time I got going… I really need to get to class and…"

"You're not going anywhere." The purple haired man snarled, interrupting the horrified looking pinkette. With that, it seemed as if the "nice" Gakupo had vanished, only to be replaced with the one Luka knew and hated. He pressed against her, squeezing Luka against the lockers with his body before making his move and planting his lips on the pink haired woman's neck.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku breathed a wavering sigh as she looked at her watch. "Only 5 more minutes." She whispered into the emptiness of the girls toilets; the location she had spent most of her long lunch hour to avoid the pink haired woman. After what had happened yesterday she couldn't, and didn't want to see or hear from the pinkette, not only because she knew how embarrassed she would be but also because she feared that her emotions would get the better of her if she were to even see the woman she loved.

Although, as she sat alone and thought to herself, over the course of the day Miku let herself come to realise that she was the reason she was depressed and hiding, it was her careless use of the love word that had ruined their relationship.

And now that she realised that she felt that it was on her to go and apologize and clear the air between them, especially seeing as she had only been avoiding her because she at first felt Luka was to blame. "Well…" She whispered to herself as she stood up from the toilet on wobbly legs. "This isn't gonna be fun." She finished as began to make her way to Luka's classroom.

During the short walk to Luka's room, Miku desperately tried to think of something to say; anything that would salvage their relationship after she destroyed it. She couldn't bear losing Luka as a friend, and while it hurt that she obviously didn't want to be with her romantically, Miku reckoned that it would be even more painful to lose someone as special as Luka completely. However, how to go about it was a mystery to Miku; she didn't know if she should apologize, try to convince Luka that she didn't mean to say what she did or perhaps even reaffirm her feelings to see what kind of response she would get.

Although, none of that seemed to matter as she turned the corner and was greeted with the sight of the woman she loved kissing Gakupo. "No…" The little voice in head whimpered. "It… it can't be."

In an instant the reason that Luka didn't accept her feelings last night became clear in her mind. Luka was in love with Gakupo, or so she thought.

The first and only feeling that entered her head was betrayal. She couldn't believe that Luka, the one and only person she had ever trusted fully; the person that she had utmost respect for could do something as despicable as what she did last night. "My first kiss." Miku mumbled to herself as she continued to watch the scene in front of her. "How could she… why would she steal my first kiss if she was straight?" She asked herself in a depressed tone, a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "Luka?"

What Miku had said before had been just too quiet for Luka to pick up, especially seeing as all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears, but Miku had whimpered her name just loud enough for her to hear it. She didn't know what it was; maybe it was the sound of the tealette's voice, or perhaps it was the mortified look on her face, but something gave her the confidence and energy to free herself from the purple haired man's grasp, pushing the man away roughly. "Miku?" She gasped gratefully, glad that the girl she loved had come along and essentially saved her from the purple haired menace.

Gakupo felt like throttling the tealette for getting in the way of his "seduction" as he liked to call it. "You shouldn't interrupt two adults when they're getting busy, its very rude you know." He scolded through clenched teeth, just about managing to control his anger and annoyance.

Just as he was about to continue the bell rang loudly through the hallway, shortly followed by the rapidly growing noise of children approaching for class. "I'll see you tomorrow darling." He said with a dirty grin before walking off to his classroom, leaving a violated Luka and an emotionally crippled Miku behind.

While she wished that she had a bit longer than thirty or so seconds to talk to Miku before her students arrived she quickly rationalized that it was long enough for her to say what she needed to, that of course begin "I love you too." She closed the distance between them quickly, resting her hand on the disgruntled looking girl's shoulder. "Miku I…"

Miku didn't want to hear it, nothing Luka could say could make what she'd done right again. "Don't talk to me." She spat harshly, shrugging off the pinkette's hand. "I don't ever wanna talk to you again."

Luka was mortified, not to mention shocked and confused. "Miku…what's wrong?" She inquired softly, worry clear in her voice.

Miku just shot the woman she thought she loved a dirty look before turning to enter the classroom. "Just leave me alone… go away."

"Miku…?" She breathed as she tried and failed to grab the tealette and pull her back. A few other students had arrived and the tealette had slipped in between them, essentially ridding Luka of her opportunity to speak with her alone, and forcing her to spend the next two hours thinking about the cause for Miku's uncharacteristic and frankly frightening behaviour.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka's lesson was a shambles. Even though she figured that her lesson with Miku was going to be a little difficult, she was still looking forward to it more than anything as it was the one and only time she was happy in the crap hole of a school she had been forced to work at.

However, those lessons she had been looking forward to had been the worst of the day, not even teaching the Kagamine twins was a gruelling as the situation she found herself in at the present moment. Miku just wasn't herself; she wasn't answering any questions, she wasn't getting involved at all, she just sat there with a blank expression on her face, not saying a word or shifting for the entire two hours.

No matter how many times Luka had tried to engage her, Miku just remained motionless and emotionless; staring off into to space and not paying her any attention whatsoever. As a result of this, all the positive energy and confidence she gained from the tealette's usually excited and intelligent reactions had vanished, causing the lesson to deteriorate in no time at all.

She hadn't even made it twenty minutes into the lesson before she was cowering behind her desk like in any other lesson. Without Miku's cheery smile and much needed assistance in keeping the class controlled, Luka's plans on carrying out a proper, engaging lesson quickly fell apart, leaving her to sulk in her chair while her class run riot.

She didn't however care about her student's disorderly behaviour, she was lost in her own little world, much like Miku seemed to be. She knew she was responsible for Miku's radical change in mood and felt dreadful knowing that was the case, even if she was wrong about what was causing Miku to act the way she was. Luka guessed that the tealette was still disgruntled from last night; as she imagined she would be too if she had been in Miku's situation.

Being too lost in her thoughts, Luka had lost track of time completely, and so the loud ringing of the school bell right above her head came as quite a shock to the heavily contemplating woman. Although now, as her students began to shuffle their way to the door, she realised that this was her one and only chance to get Miku alone before she went home, and so jumped on it like her life depended on it. "Miku… could you stay a minute after school… I really need to talk to you." she blurted much louder and much more desperately than she had intended to, drawing a lot of attention from the other students and causing a blush to rapidly form on her cheeks.

That was the absolute last thing the tealette wanted; she couldn't bear to even look at Luka after what she did to her so she knew how difficult a conversation with her would be. "But I haven't done anything wrong Lu… er…. Megurine sensei, I see no reason for me to stay behind." She mumbled, her eyes fixated on the grubby floor.

While Miku did have a point; she really didn't have a valid reason to keep Miku after school, Luka simply wasn't going to take no for an answer. She reached out and grabbed Miku's wrist as said girl tried to walk away. "Miku…" She gasped needily, looking desperately at the teal haired girl, not caring in the slightest what anyone else thought of her behaviour. "Please Miku… we need to talk." She begged, her voice wavering with sadness, bending over slightly to try and make eye contact with the tealette.

Miku's resolve wavered for a second and she forced herself not to cry in front of everybody. "… O-okay…" She whispered, still making a profound effort to avoid the pinkette's gaze; she didn't know what she'd do if she looked in Luka's gorgeous teal orbs.

Luka felt relived, and a wide, joyous smile rapidly spread across her face. "Thank you." She simply whispered as she relinquished her grip on Miku's wrist before returning to her seat. "Why don't you pull up a chair and take a seat?" She suggested sweetly, looking at the tealette with nothing but love and admiration.

Miku however had yet to turn around; it seemed as if she was frozen. She had only agreed to her teacher's request because the tone of her voice; because the desperate whisper really got to her, breaking her resolve for a few moments. But now, Miku was back in her previous state of mind; wanting nothing more to do with the pinkette. "Could you give a minute first though?" She asked flatly. "I need to go to my locker and put my books away... my bag's really heavy today." She lied somewhat unconvincingly.

Luka heard the off tone in the tealette's voice, but decided to just disregard it. "Of course you can sweetie, I'll be right here waiting." She replied softly, now using her favourite term of endearment for the tealette as it was just her and Miku left in the classroom.

Miku grit her teeth, trying her best to control herself; begin called sweetie had almost been too much. As much as she hated Luka at the moment for what she had done, some part of her wanted nothing more than to turn around and envelope the pink haired woman in a loving hug. But after a few seconds of tense thought, Miku decided to carry out her original plan, heading off to her locker without the intention of ever returning.

Once Miku was out of the room the pinkette took a few seconds to make herself look a bit more presentable; she figured she should be looking her best when she told someone she loved them. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously before moving her hands down to her clothes and smoothing out the creases that had accumulated over the day.

Luka had figured that by now Miku would be back seeing as her locker wasn't exactly far, but she quickly decided to make use of the extra time by thinking of how in earth she was actually going to tell her. Numerous iterations of how the simple three words could be presented filled her mind, be it as simple as just saying "I love you" or as elaborate as getting down one knee and surprising the tealette once she walked back in.

She eventually settled on surprising the tealette with a kiss before telling her, and once that was sorted, she just couldn't stop herself from grinning like an idiot. She couldn't stop thinking about Miku and what being together would be like. The simple idea that the most beautiful, endearing, kind and downright perfect young woman might be hers and hers alone in just a few moments gave the pink haired woman shivers.

But before she lost herself too much in fantasies of her future with Miku, Luka realised that she had been sitting and thinking for almost five minutes. "No… that can't be right." She mumbled to herself in disbelief, checking her own watch for confirmation. "Where on earth had Miku gotten to?" She asked herself before getting up and poking her head round the doorframe and scanning the corridor for the teal haired girl.

All Luka saw was the rundown hallway; all the students – even Miku by the looks of it – had already left. "Miku…?"She called out quietly before taking a hesitant step out of her classroom. "Miku?" She tried again a little louder, panic and worry now beginning to invade her voice.

Once again, nothing but the sound of silence greeted her. "Miku, where are you?" She asked desperately as she began to pace along the dirty floor, reaching a corner and looking around it in hopes of seeing the teal haired girl.

Nothing; a carbon copy of what she had seen just a few seconds ago. Within an instant Luka was in full panic mode and sprinted back to her classroom to gather up her belongings. "I need to find Miku…" she told herself as worrisome thoughts invaded her mind, filling her with nothing but dread regarding Miku's well-being. "I need to find her."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka had spent the entire evening searching for the tealette, but to no avail. She had checked the entire school over not once, but twice just to make sure Miku wasn't still there, and when that turned up nothing she had decided to increase her search. She looked everywhere; she had been down into town, checking in every shop and restaurant, asking every random stranger whether or not they had seen anyone by Miku's description, but no matter how hard she tried, Miku didn't seem to be anywhere.

She didn't care that her legs were screaming at her to stop, nor about the dull pain in her chest from the sheer amount of running she had been doing; nothing mattered to Luka more than finding her teal haired love and making sure she was alright.

Though, after hours of searching, Luka was absolutely drained, and no matter how badly her need to find Miku burned in her heart, her body just couldn't keep going. She had barely eaten anything all day and had run more in one night than she had done in the past year, and as a result, her aching body eventually won the battle and forced her to stop.

Fortunately for Luka, she had been at her own house – looking just in case Miku had decided to wait for her there – when she realised that she couldn't realistically go any further, at least without causing any permanent damage to herself. So with her last ounce of strength she trudged over to Miku's house, rationalising that Miku would have to return sooner or later, and that by sitting on her doorstep, she had the best chance of seeing the tealette again.

She remained there for hours, trying her best to watch vigilantly for Miku's return, a task made difficult due to the fact she was slipping in and out of consciousness rather frequently so that her tired body could have a few moments of rest here and there. Little dreams were fused with reality as the night wore on and Luka's sleepy state worsened, all taunting her with images of Miku coming back to her, only for her to wake up to the cruel nothingness of reality.

The same recurring dream plagued her mind, and the weary Luka kept falling for it every time; thinking each time it was actually real and not just a mirage. Although, long into her stay on the Hatsune family's doorstep a new dream formed in her mind, one with bright, blinding lights, strange voices and unfamiliar faces. "Miss?" The clouded figure of a man asked, his voice sounding as if it originated from miles away. "Excuse Me miss? What are you doing one our doorstep? Who are you?"

The man's hands descend upon her shoulder, shaking the pink haired woman out of her stupor and back fully to reality. "Huh? What?" She murmured groggily, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

The teal haired man huffed before crouching down the pinkette's level. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He reiterated, eyeing the woman with a perplexed expression on his face.

Like anyone waking up, it took Luka a few seconds to realise just where she was and what was going on. "Oh I… ahem… My name's Luka, Megurine Luka." She introduced herself quietly, picking herself up off the cold concrete step and brushing the dust from her skirt. Looking up at the man and his wife, the pinkette quickly saw the resemblance, and that reminded her of just where she was and what she had come here for. "Are you Miku's parents?" She asked, urgency and slight excitement present in her voice. Upon seeing the teal haired couple Luka was as alert and awake as she had ever been, forgetting the sharp ache coursing through her entire body in a second. "Is she with you… please tell me she is."

The blue haired man was a little shocked by that rate at which words were pouring from the peculiar woman's mouth and so rested his hands on said woman's shoulders, shaking her lightly to snap her out of whatever trance she seemed to be in. "Slow down… what are you talking about?"

"Your daughter." Luka blurted, before stopping to catch her breath and calm down. "Miku is your daughter right?"

The tall man nodded slowly. "Yes, Miku is our daughter." He said cautiously, quickly following up with a question. "How do you know Miku?"

At the conclusion of Miku's father's question it suddenly dawned on Luka how strange it must have seemed to him to have a random woman asking about his daughter. "Oh god, sorry, I should have said. I'm Miku's English teacher." She explained, waving her hands to convey her apologies. "Have you seen or heard from her at all?"

The man looked back at his wife who after a brief moment of thought shrugged and shook her head. "No we haven't, why do you ask?" He questioned as he turned back to the pinkette.

"I need to speak with her." Luka exclaimed, urgency present in her voice. "We weren't meant to talk after school but she just vanished and I haven't been able to find her since."

The up until now silent woman stepped forward when she heard what the pink haired woman had said. "What do mean she's vanished?" The teal haired woman asked anxiously.

"I asked to speak with her after class; she went to her locker but never came back." Luka elaborated. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is… where she might be would you?" She inquired, sounding somewhat desperate. "I need to speak to her; I need to clear things up between us."

As weird as the pinkette woman sounded, Miku's mother decided to overlook Luka's strange choice of words and help the obviously distressed woman out. "Well, Miku sometimes likes to go the cinema with her friends, and from what she tells me they often end up "hanging out" at the park." She revealed, using air quotations around the relatively modern term her daughter would use.

Luka clutched at her head and groaned audibly in frustration. "I've already checked those places; the cinema was closed for maintenance and the park was practically deserted, she definitely wasn't there." Luka countered, tears dangerously close to spilling over. "Please, there must be somewhere else, please, you have to tell me." She begged her voice cracking multiple times as she spoke.

Miku's father could clearly see the state the dishevelled woman was in and so wrapped his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, calm down." He said soothingly. "Have you tried the library? Miku loves to go there whenever she gets some free ti…"

"The library!" Luka shouted, starting and interrupting the teal haired man. "Why didn't I think of that, it's so obvious." She told herself out loud before realising that she had actually been speaking and not just thinking. A deep red blush spread across her cheeks in no more than a second, and the previously loud Luka quickly sank back into her shell. "I… um… sorry about that, sorry for interrupting."

The tall man laughed quietly. "Don't worry about it." He said with a smile. However, his expression quickly turned to one of confusion as the pinkette just walked away without saying anything. "Hey… where are you going? I've got a couple a questions I still need to ask you." He called out, stopping the pinkette momentarily.

"Sorry… they'll have to wait." She replied before breaking in to a sluggish sprint. "I need to find Miku first."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The run back into town was agonising for the already drained pinkette, but no matter how hard it got, Luka never gave up, and as a consequence, arrived at the library in no time at all. However, as she threw the double doors open she realised that her long search was not quite over yet. She hadn't actually been in the library seeing as it was a fairly new building and her life had been pretty busy in the past few months, and she had been expecting it to be quite a lot smaller than it actually was. Much to her surprise the building was huge; filled with hundreds of shelves that all went up to the rafters, and Luka instantly realised why Miku would have liked to come here often.

After a quick scan of the huge space Luka sighed disappointedly when she didn't see any sign of the tealette. "Excuse me." She said quietly as she approached the woman at the large, modern looking circular counter. "Have you seen a girl with long teal coloured hair, probably still in her school uniform?"

The woman behind the desk shook her head. "I'm sorry; I can't say that I have." She replied with a sympathetic smile. "My shift has only just started, you're the first person I've seen come in." She revealed as she continued to go about setting up her workplace. The receptionist gave Luka another small smile before said woman went on her way, resuming her search. But, just as she had turned back to her computer, a flash of teal in between the large shelves caught her eye and she promptly called out for Luka to stop. "Wait, I think I saw the person you were talking about, she was just over there a second ago." She exclaimed, pointing over at where she last saw the vivid colour.

Luka bowed courteously. "Thank you so much." She said politely before hurrying off in the indicated direction. As she neared the end of the row Luka took a few seconds to smarten herself up and make herself look more presentable much like she had done back in her classroom. "This is it." She told herself in a whisper before taking the final step.

A small wall of books surrounded the corner in which Miku was sitting as she read through a rather large encyclopaedia, her face studious and curious as she drank in the knowledge that the book had to offer. "Miku…" An elated pinkette whispered at the sight, bringing her hand up to her chest as she observed the younger woman for a moment.

Even though Luka had been very quiet, the small noise she had produced seemed amplified by the otherwise silent air of the enormous building, alerting Miku to another presence besides herself. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the pink haired woman standing barely ten feet away from her, and without even having to think about it, she pushed herself up from the floor and ran from the pinkette.

Luka realised what Miku was trying to do but she want about to let her get away from her, not again. With the advantage of not having to get up, Luka was able to catch the tealette before she travelled any considerable distance. "Miku… please… why are you running?"

Miku tugged against the pinkette's grip but Luka held fast, gripping her wrist tightly. "Go away…" She mumbled, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Get off me." She sobbed, slowly stopping her attempt at breaking free as her emotions and lack of energy got the better of her.

"Sweetie?" An extremely concerned Luka asked in a gentle whisper, closing the distance between them slowly until she could bring her arms around her. "Miku? What's wrong? Please talk to me." She murmured, drooping with Miku to the floor when it seemingly got too much for the tealette to even stay standing anymore.

Even though she hated the woman holding her, Miku still needed the warmth and companionship of another human being and so limply wrapped her arms around the taller woman, crying into her shoulder for a few long minutes. She let herself enjoy Luka's adoring attention and allowed herself to be calmed by the soft circular strokes on her back until her tears had just about dried up. "Why?" She questioned hoarsely, pulling back to look at the woman who had destroyed everything. "Why would you use me like that?" She elaborated before bursting back into a fit of tears.

A soft hand came up to cup the frail girl's cheek. "Huh? What do you mean?" She inquired worriedly. "Use you?"

Miku face contorted with anger and betrayal. "Why would you kiss me the way you did last night when you and Gakupo are together? How could you do that to me?"

It took a second or two for the pinkette to process what Miku had said. "Me and Gakupo?" She whispered dumbly before she remembered. The look on Miku's face when she saw them together; the look of pure anguish and betrayal, Luka had only just put it together. "Miku… what you thought was happening; it was the complete opposite…" She tried to explain once she realised the reason for Miku's sudden change in mood and disappearance earlier.

Miku however, still was having none of it. "Oh really!?" she asked annoyedly, looking up at the pink haired woman questioningly. "What was it then, huh?"

Luka swallowed hard, not realising how difficult it would be to talk about the traumatic experience. "He assaulted me, Miku. I wanted nothing to do with it." She revealed, her voice barely audible.

Miku's tears stopped instantly. "He what?" She asked incredulously, now looking at the pinkette in a completely different light. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Luka visibly paled as she recalled the dreadful memory. "I was too scared… scared that he'd hurt me if I tried to defend myself." She answered, the dam of tears just about ready to burst. "I was scared stiff, I couldn't do anything by endure his horrible… awful…" Her throat tightened and her emotions overtook her before she could finish, quickly reducing her to a sobbing heap, a frightened shell of the woman she usually was. "I've never been more terrified in my entire life."

She had been so busy and preoccupied with Miku that Luka hadn't had the time to react or even think about the incident with Gakupo until now, and so the full force of the horrifying trauma hit all at once. Just like that, the roles of pink and teal swapped, as it was now Miku's turn to do the comforting. "I'm so sorry, Luka." She whispered into the pinkette's ear as she held the other woman close. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot, I wasn't thinking straight… I didn't know, I'm sorry."

Luka held on for dear life, her face buried in Miku's soft teal tresses. "It's… it's okay…" She whispered through loud cries. "You weren't to know."

Seeing the older woman in such a state rapidly brought the tears back to the tealette's eyes. "I should've known though, it didn't make any sense for you and him to be together, I shouldn't have jumped to conclu…"

Luka squeezed the younger woman tight, partly because she needed her more than anything but mostly so she could silence her unnecessary worrying. "It's fine sweetie, I forgive you." She whispered as smoothly as she could, a difficult task considering how shakily her breaths were coming in. "Just don't ever leave me like that again." She continued somewhat sternly.

Miku nodded quickly. "I won't, I promise." She replied emotively, still holding on to the pink haired woman like her life depended on it. She stroked the pinkette's back soothingly in an attempt to bring her back under control while at the same time letting her free hand play in the older woman's gorgeous pink locks affectionately, cherishing the moment before it would have to end. She knew that she would have to talk about what happened last night at some point but she decided to soak up every last intimate second with Luka while she still could.

Her soothing touches and gentle reassuring whispers gradually calmed Luka back down, bringing the river of salty tears back to a trickle until it eventually dried up completely. Once she registered that the pinkette was alright she slowly pulled away to look at her, finding the sight of her bloodshot and tired eyes still to be one of the most beautiful things she had ever had the privilege of seeing. "Luka… I think we need to talk."

"Hm?" An extremely tuckered out Luka responded lazily; her tiredness only made worse by the relaxing caresses she had received from the tealette. "What do you wanna talk about, sweetie?"

Miku took a deep breath. "About last night…" She began, before pausing to find the right words. "I shouldn't have said what I said; I didn't know what I was thinking. Maybe it was just because the kiss had felt so nice, I'm not sure, but I shouldn't have…" She continued with her explanation, even if what she was saying was just lies to try and mend their friendship.

Once Luka had registered what the tealette was saying she took no time in interrupting her. The thing that shocked the younger girl was the fact that that interrupting came in the form of a long and needy kiss. "Miku…" The pink haired woman gasped as she broke away from their passionate, long overdue and much needed kiss. She brought the younger woman's gaze up to hers by cupping her cheeks gently, her thumbs stroking the soft skin adoringly. "I love you too."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I hope you all liked it, sorry if it was a bit boring or if the Len and Gakupo bits were hard to stomach.**

**With the new story, I was just gonna upload it and see what people thought but I wanted to get your opinions first. It would basically be an M-rated one shot in which Miku and Luka are already a happy couple, both living in Luka's house. Everything is normal until one day Miku finds some rather unexpected belongings of Luka's hidden away in the back of the closet; sex toys, boots, gloves, things along those lines.**

**The story would basically centre on the fact that Luka secretly wants to be dominatrix and so I just wanted to get people's opinions on whether or not I should write a story like this. It would still be cute, fluffy and quite light hearted but I'm aware that some people might be offended by the main plot device, that being the bdsm/dominatrix theme.**

**If you wouldn't mind seeing a story with that element in it then let me know. If enough people give a positive response then I'll start writing and it should hopefully be up in a week as I've got a week off school and so should be able to work faster.**

**Anyway, once again, hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to hearing your opinions on the new story as well as reading any reviews any of you would be so kind as to leave for me.**


End file.
